Song of the Heart
by Musical.Midget413
Summary: Racetrack's life was average until a long lost relative enters the Newsie world. Then again, so was Spot's but will this girl changes the Newsies for the better or for worse? Read and find out and by the way, I still stink at summaries. SpotOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! okay, I don't own Newsies, Spot, Race, or Mush tear, Disney does. But I do own Nadya. Oh yeah and by the way, the dialog isn't as accurate as it could be with the accents so you all will just have to hear the accent in you head like I know you can. So have fun reading and I hope you all review but go easy one would ya? I ain't that great at this, it's just a hobby! Read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"**I still can't believe I won!" Racetrack Higgins' voice echoed through the deserted streets of Manhattan. **

"**Alright Race, give it a rest. We were there and you've said it about ten times since it happened!" Spot Conlon told his friend in his Brooklyn accent.**

"**Yeah, cool it Race. Everyone in Manhattan probably knows by now." Mush Myers agreed. **

"**Okay, okay. I'll lay off." Racetrack said, still smiling. The three boys suddenly heard a clang from a dark, nearby alley and stopped. Then came a scream and without thinking, all three of them ran towards the alley. When they got there their anger flared. The** **Delancey**** Brothers were tormenting a young girl on the ground.**

"**Aww come on tootsie, we're not that bad. You just have to get to know us." The older one, Morris ****Delancey said.**

"**Well, hate to break it to ya boys, but we know you and you ain't all that great." Spot cut in. Both Delancey boys looked back at them with angry expressions.**

"**This ain't none of your business Newsies." The younger one, Oscar, told them.**

"**Well you see, it is our business boys. And that is because we don't want anybody the least bit decent, let alone this little lady here, to have to endure the horrible event of you two speaking to dem, or even be in their presence." Racetrack retorted in his usual sarcastic manner. The Delancey brothers suddenly charged at the three Newsies but got punched in their faces by Spot and Racetrack. They fell to the ground but got up and hurried out of the alley, obviously not wanting a fight with all three of them. The three Newsies laughed and turned back to the scared girl on the ground. Spot walked over to her and held out his hands. She hesitated with a slightly scared look in her eyes.**

"**Aww, we ain't gonna hurt ya. We ain't dose stinkin' Delancey brudders. We're here to help ya. I promise we won't hurt ya." Spot said with a charming smile. She smiled back at him slightly and took his hands. He helped her to her feet. Just then she started to fall but Spot caught her fast around the waist. **

"**I think I twisted my ankle running from those two boys." She told him. Racetrack perked up when he heard her voice. It sounded very familiar but shook off the feeling. He probably just heard her in park before or something.**

"**We can help you wherever you need to go. Where do you live?" Spot asked her and she looked down in, almost in shame.**

"**I-I don't have a home. My Aunt kicked me out a few days ago. I don't have anyone else and all the things I have are in that bog, which isn't very much." She told him motioning over to a white bog near the wall. "So if you could just drop me off at a park or something, that would be great." She added holding her head up bravely, but still not looking at any of the boys.**

"**No way! You might make you ankle worse of the Delanceys or someone worse could come after you. Uh-uh, we're gonna take you to the Newsie Lodging House. You'll be safe there and Kloppman and the rest won't mind." Racetrack said and Spot and Mush nodded. "Mush, get her stuff would ya?" He asked and Mush nodded. He grabbed the bag and her and Racetrack lead the way out. Spot put the girl's arm around his neck and she hobbled along, leaning on Spot for support. They were almost out of the alley when she tripped.**

"**Oh darn it. You don't have to take me any farther! I can see that I'm just causing you all trouble." She said making Racetrack and Mush stop just outside the alley.**

"**Don't be silly. We said we'd help ya, and that's exactly what we're gonna do." Spot told her leaning down and picking her up sort of bridal style.**

"**Thank you." She told him putting her arms around his neck and giving him a real smile. He smiled back and walked quickly to catch up with Racetrack and Mush. Once they were in the light outside the alley, Spot saw what the girl looked like. He thought she was very pretty. She had long wavy, light brown hair with an auburn tint to it, a petite figure, and beautiful bright ocean-blue eyes. He looked up and saw Racetrack surprise with eyes wide.**

"**Nadya?" He exclaimed. She looked at him and grew excited too. **

"**Tony?!" She exclaimed back. Spot and Mush sniggered at Racetrack and earned a glare from him. **

"**Oh my gosh! What are you doing here in New York?" Racetrack asked.**

"**Father died two months ago and I was sent to live with Aunt Deloris. She's the one who kicked me out." Nadya answered. **

"**Aw, I've always hated that woman." Racetrack said angrily. Then his face turned concerned. "Did she hurt ya at all?" He asked.**

"**Um, actually, all the time, again." Nadya said lifting her skirt a little to reveal a purple and black bruise the size of a baseball. Racetrack suddenly looked angry; angrier than either Mush or Spot had seen him before.**

"**I'm gonna get her someday." He said pounding his fist into his hand. **

"**Hey are we missing something here, Race?" Spot asked.**

"**Oh sorry guys. This is me cousin Nadya Grey." Racetrack introduced.**

"**I thought you said you ain't got no family, Race." Mush said. **

"**I don't." Racetrack replied.**

"**And what am I, Tony? Chopped Liver?" Nadya asked, her anger flaring a bit.**

"**I meant no family but you, Dia." Racetrack corrected using her nickname for her to calm her down a bit and it worked.**

"**So what about Aunt Deloris, Tony?" Spot teased.**

"**Call me that again, and I'll soak ya!" Racetrack threatened.**

"**Okay, okay. I was just teasing. Chill." Spot told him. "So what about her?" **

"**She's blood but she ain't family. Especially now, after how she's treated Dia." Racetrack told them.**

"**She hates us both. Well she just doesn't like Tony, but she hates me with a burning passion. She's my late mother's sister. She didn't think that my dad was good enough for my mom, so she didn't like my dad's whole family. Tony's mother was my dad's sister, so naturally she doesn't like him. When my mother died, Aunt Deloris completely blamed me and my father so now she hates me. I look a lot like my dad, so she me a bunch because I reminded her of the whole thing." Nadya explained.**

"**She's evil, I'm telling ya! The only good thing she ever did was make me and Dia closer that ever each time we had to go over there! And by the way, you go Aunt Cynthia's eyes." Racetrack said and Nadya blushed a little at his comment. Racetrack laughed. "I love making her blush. She's so cute when her cheeks are all red." He added pinching her cheek playfully. She rolled her eyes and gave him a glare.**

"**Well, not that I ain't enjoyin' hearin' about ya life story an all but I think we should continue this show and tell at the Lodging House." Mush suggested.**

"**Yeah, I think Mush is right. We should get to Lodging House." Spot agreed.**

"**Am I getting too much for you? I know I'm pretty heavy." Nadya said with her head down.**

"**No you're not! You're really light. It's just getting cold." Spot said. She looked at him with a 'yeah right' look. "I promise. You're really light." He told her looking strait in her bright ocean blue eyes. She smiled and Spot turned to Racetrack and nodded him over. "Almost too light." He whispered to his friend.**

"**Yeah, I've noticed." Racetrack agreed looking over at his cousin talking animatedly with Mush. And with a heavy sigh, he led the way to the Lodging House.**

"**Heya guys! What took yall so long?" A boy with a cowboy hat and a fed bandana around his neck asked the three boys as they entered the Newsboys Lodging House.**

"**We were doing our good deed of the day." Mush said as Spot came into view with Nadya.**

"**Whose your friend?" A tall boy with short curly brown hair and blue eyes asked.**

"**This is me Cousin Nadya Grey. Long story short, she was runnin' from the Delancey brudders and she twisted her ankle so she's gonna be stayin' with us for a while." Racetrack told the boys before leading Spot and Mush upstairs to the bunkroom. At one end of the bunkroom, there was a small room usually saved for guests. Racetrack opened the door to the extra room and let Spot and Mush go in first Mush pulled back the covers and Spot gently set her on the bed. **

"**Thank you, um," Nadya began but realized she didn't know his name.**

"**Spot. Spot Conlon." He told her. She held out her hand to shake his.**

"**Pleasure to meet you Spot." She said as he took her hand and kissed the top of it making her smile.**

"**The pleasure is mine." He replied.**

"**Alright, Dia, you ready to meet the gang?" Racetrack asked breaking thinking Spot let go of Nadya's hand and stepped back towards the door where some more boys were congregated. "This is Jack 'Cowboy' Kelly," Racetrack began pointing to the boy with the hat and bandana, "David Jacobs" pointing to the boy with curly brown hair and blue eyes, "Blink, Les, Boots, Specs, Dutchey, and Mush, but you know him already. And you now know the infamous leader of the Brooklyn Newsies, Spot Conlon." Racetrack introduced.**

"**Hello." Nadya said brightly and Racetrack turned back to her.**

"**This is where you're gonna be stayin so I can keep an eye out for ya." Racetrack told her.**

"**I know. I'm not seven anymore. I'm fifteen years old and I know that I'm staying here." Nadya shot back at him.**

"**Aww I know. I guess I still think of ya as the little kid who always needed my shoulders to reach Aunt Deloris' cookie jar and who always needed me to get her out of trouble." Racetrack said reminiscing. **

"**Well it's looks like I still have my knack of getting into trouble." Nadya told him. **

"**And I still have my knack for getting you out." Racetrack told her putting his forehead on hers. They heard a sniffle from the door and saw fake crying.**

"**I love family reunions." He said and Racetrack jumped up.**

"**Come here ya bum! I'll soak ya." Racetrack told him but Nadya grabbed his arm.**

"**Don't." She said to her cousin. "Hey Jack, come here?" She asked sweetly.**

"**Sure." He said walking over and leaning at the side of her bed.**

"**You know, just because you don't get to have any family reunions, doesn't mean you should shoot everyone down for having one." Nadya told him sarcastically patting him on the cheek making all the Newsies crack up laughing.**

"**Well you're defiantly related to Race." Jack told her. Racetrack held out his hand for a high-five and she slapped it. "This one's got spirit, Race." He added to Racetrack.**

"**Yeah I know. She's always had spirit. Ever since we were kids." Racetrack replied.**

"**Well I think I'm gonna head for bed. G'night." Jack said with a yawn. Most of the other Newsies followed after him bidding Nadya, and Racetrack. David told Les that it was time that they got home. Nadya had a confused look on her face and Racetrack told her that they had a family and a home. David smiled and waved goodbye while Les ran up to Nadya and gave her a hug before hurrying after his brother. She smiled as he disappeared around the corner. The only ones left were Racetrack, Nadya, Spot and Mush. **

"**Hey Race, why don't you sleep in here and I'll take your bed? That way you can catch up with Nadya." Spot suggested.**

"**Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks Spot." Racetrack said.**

"**No problem. Night." Spot said making eye contact with Nadya and smiling. She smiled back as he walked out of the room. Mush walked to the door.**

"**Night Race. Night Nadya." Mush told them and followed Spot. Racetrack turned to his cousin.**

"**Nadya, I wanna talk to you about something." Racetrack said seriously. He walked to the door.**

"**Ok. What is it, Tony or would you rather me call you Racetrack?" She asked.**

"**Tony's fine when it's just you and me and maybe one other but we're getting off subject. I need to talk to you about why you're so light." He said to her and she looked away.**

"**I'm not light. Spot was just saying that to be nice and to make me feel better." Nadya said not looking at her cousin.**

"**No he didn't. I can tell. When was the last time you ate somethin'?" Racetrack asked.**

"**A few days ago. I just haven't been hungry. It's no big deal Tony." Nadya told him.**

"**Nadya, if we don't do something, it could be a big deal. Do you know why you haven't been hungry?" Racetrack asked her starting to get worried.**

"**I guess it was because I got used to Aunt Deloris either giving me really small meals or none at all." Nadya answered. "Tony, you're starting to scare me." She added.**

"**I'm sorry, Dia, that I'm being so paranoid. It's just that you're like my sister and I just don't want anything bad to happen to ya." Racetrack told her putting his hand on hers. She smiled at him reassuringly.**

"**Don't worry, Tony. Nothing bad is going to happed to me." She told him taking his hand and giving it a squeeze with a smile. He smiled back. "So, I want to hear all about you. I haven't been able to write since father died." She said.**

"**Well did you hear about the strike?" Racetrack asked. Nadya shook her head and he told her the whole story.**

"**Wow. Well I always knew you were somewhat of a rebel." She told him messing up his hair a bit. "So any girlfriends?" She asked.**

"**A few dates every once in a while but I haven't found one I'm serious about. How about you? Any boys I need to be aware of?" He asked back.**

"**No. There were a few boys back home that I had my eye on but when I came to live here, Aunt Deloris never let me out of the house unless I was with her to do something unpleasant to me which meant that there were no boys in a 5 mile radius." Nadya replied. "What's it like being a Newsie?" She asked hesitantly.**

"**Well it's hard sometimes, it takes practice, but it's kinda fun. To go wherever you want and whatever you please just as long as you don't get caught by the bulls. Why? You weren't thinking of becoming one were ya?" He asked.**

"**Well I was thinking about it, actually. I can't do much else without messing it up and I hate to be cooped up all day." Nadya told him.**

"**I dunno, Dia. It's a rough job." Racetrack said.**

"**And you don't think I can do it because I'm a girl! Is that it?" Nadya asked her anger flaring.**

"**That's not what I said or meant and you know it! It's just that I don't know if you'd like it." Racetrack shot back.**

"**I know that's not what you meant. I just know I can do it and if I don't like it then I won't continue. I've always wanted to hang with you and you're friends ever since we were little kids!" Nadya protested.**

"**Well you weren't ever one to go play tea party with your dolls. I'll think about it." Racetrack told her. She grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into a big hug.**

"**Thank you!!" Nadya said.**

"**Now I haven't said yes, I just said I would think about it. Now get some sleep Dia." Racetrack told her.**

"**Alright. Night Tony." She said snuggling underneath her covers.**

"**Night Dia. He replied kissing her on the forehead. He stood up and walked over to the door where he turned the lights off. He quietly felt his way to the bunk and climbed on top. He lay down and smiled to himself. He was glad that Nadya was there with him. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Nadya woke up the next morning to an empty room. She stretched as Racetrack came into the room with a bowel in his hands.**

"**Hey Sleeping Beauty. It's about time you woke up." He said sitting next to her on the bed and handing her the bowel full of cereal. **

"**What time is it?" Nadya asked taking the bowel and eating a bite of cereal.**

"**Around ten. You slept through Kloppman's wake up calls. I had forgotten how hard you sleep." Racetrack told her and she laughed.**

"**Yeah I guess I was really tired. How could you forget? After all the trouble I used to give you in the morning?" Nadya asked.**

"**I just forgot for a little bit. I remember how hard you were to get up. But you know Newsies have to get up early." Racetrack said with a smirk. Nadya smiled.**

"**You mean it?" Nadya asked and he nodded. "Oh thank you so much!" She exclaimed giving him a big hug.**

"**You're welcome. I still have to talk to the guys, but I'm sure they'll be fine with it." Racetrack said.**

"**Yes!" Nadya said excitedly.**

"**Well since you're gonna be staying longer than I thought, I guess we'd better get you unpacked." He said grabbing her white bag.**

"**There's not much in it to unpack." Nadya told him. He smiled and untied the bag. He pulled out four books, a few pictures, some clothes, and a navy blue velvet journal that Nadya reached for. She got it and hugged it close.**

"**Is that the journal Aunt Cindy gave to you the night she died?" Racetrack asked.**

"**Yes. It still has her songs in it. She taught all of them to me the year before. All except one. I haven't read it yet. She wrote it that night. Right before she gave it to me." Nadya told him.**

"**When are you gonna read it?" Racetrack asked.**

"**I dunno. When I get the courage to I guess." She answered.**

"**Are you still writing songs?" He inquired changing the subject slightly.**

"**Yeah. I've written two more since you last saw me. That makes six. But they're no where near as good as mom's." Nadya replied.**

"**Dia, why are you always putting yourself down? You're a great songwriter and a fantastic singer but you don't believe in yourself." Racetrack told her.**

"**You really think I'm a fantastic singer?" Nadya asked.**

"**Of course. I always have. And anyone with half a brain would think so. You're gonna be a star someday." Racetrack promised.**

"**Thanks Tony. So why do they call you Racetrack." She asked him.**

**  
"Because I go down to Sheepshead Race Tracks to bet on the horses." He replied.**

"**I know the other reason you go down there." Nadya smiled. "I know you like to watch the horses run. I also know that it used to be your dream to race a horse down a track." She added.**

"**You and I both know that it still is but there's no way on earth that'll happen. I'm just a poor Newsie. But it's a nice dream." Racetrack replied.**

"**Yeah. To have a dream is nice." She told him taking his hand. He squeezed it and smiled at her.**

"**Yeah it is." He replied. The two cousins spent the whole day talking and playing cards. Racetrack taught Nadya how to play Poker. Nadya won one game out of four but she kept her spirits up and said she'd win again sometime just as Jack, Spot, Mush, and Blink walked in.**

"**Hey guys! How was your day?" Nadya asked them.**

"**Fine. How was yours?" Mush asked her as Racetrack and Jack went outside to talk. **

"**Mine was pretty fun. I learned how to play Poker, I read a little big, and remembered how bad To-Racetrack is at cooking." Nadya told them.**

"**So how bad is he at cooking?" Spot asked.**

"**Really bad. So you boys wanna play cards?" Nadya asked.**

"**Sure. What game do you wanna play?" Blink asked.**

"**Do you boys know Egyptian War?" Nadya asked.**

"**Yeah. You're looking at the King." Mush said.**

"**The one card game he's good at." Spot whispered to Nadya and she laughed.**

"**I heard that. Deal 'em Nadya." Mush said glaring at Spot. She did and they began the game. As soon as there was a double, Nadya and Mush both shot their hands down but Nadya got it and the battle began. A few minutes later, Racetrack and Jack came back into the room.**

"**Oh, Egyptian War. Dia's the queen at this game." Racetrack said to Jack.**

"**Yeah, but Mush was killer at this game when we played it." Jack reminded Racetrack.**

"**Well I guess we'll see who the best is. You wanna make a bet? I bet Nadya wins." Racetrack told him.**

"**You're on. Mush'll win. 50 cents." Jack said spitting in his hand and holding it out to his friend. Racetrack did the same and they shook hands.**

**About 30 minutes later, everybody was out and Nadya and Mush were playing at lightning speed. Mush's stack of cards was diminishing as he put a card down making a double. Nadya skillfully slid her hand under Mush's just as he was about to slap. She got the cards, to Mush's surprise. A few minutes later, Mush had one card left and Nadya put down a jack. **

"**I believe that means you lose, Cowboy." Racetrack said as Jack gave him 50 cents. Nadya shook her head at them. She stuck her hand out to Mush.**

"**Good game and don't you dare spit in your hand." She told him. He rolled his eyes and took her hand. **

"**Hey guys, I have a new Newsie to introduce to ya." Jack said to them.**

"**Really? Who is it?" Blink asked. Spot looked at Nadya smiling.**

"**Meet our new Newsie, Spirit." Jack said motioning to Nadya.**

"**Really? That means you're gonna be stayin' here and selling with us, right?" Blink asked and Spot slapped him on the back of the head.**

"**Of course that's what it means!" Spot said. "What else would she do? Stay home and cook?" Racetrack snorted.**

"**Now that would be a sight to see." Racetrack said. Nadya gave him a glare and rolled her eyes.**

"**Well I gotta a previous engagement, so I will see you people later." Jack told them walking out the door. The four boys looked at each other and rolled their eyes.**

"**Sarah." They all said.**

"**Who's that?" Nadya asked.**

"**David's older sister. Better known as Jack's girlfriend. They got together right after the strike." Mush told her.**

"**So he's infatuated with her?" She asked.**

"**Yep. It gets extremely annoying sometimes. Although it does get rid of him." Racetrack said raising his voice slightly.**

"**I heard that, Race!" They heard Jack call from downstairs. They all laughed and started a different card game.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**About a week later, (Spot had gone back to Brooklyn about two days after they had found Nadya) Nadya was up on her ankle, good as new.**

"**So this means I can go sell tomorrow right?" She asked Racetrack.**

"**Well since you can walk on it, I can't tell you no. And even if I did, you'd go anyway." He replied. She gave him a hug and they went downstairs and waited for the others to come back. Mush, Blink, and Spot walked in, a little early, talking away.**

"**Spot! You didn't tell me you were coming for a visit!" Nadya said. The three boys looked around to see Racetrack leaning on the counter and Nadya sitting next to him on the counter. They smiled at seeing her downstairs. She held out her arms for a hug.**

"**Hey, look who's walking! I thought I'd surprise ya." Spot said walking over to her and giving her a hug. The two had grown close over the few days that Spot had stayed with the Manhattan Newsies when Nadya had first gotten there. They had become almost best friends, but Mush had become her best friend of all. The two were almost as close as her and Racetrack, but the two cousins were closer than best friends. The two were more like brother and sister. What none of the boys knew, though, was that Nadya had started to like the Brooklyn leader during those few days they spent getting to know each other.**

"**Yep. I'm walking and I get to go sell tomorrow." Nadya told them. "Wait, who's gonna teach me, Race? I know you don't want to go down to the tracks cause the horses would distract me, so you can't. Jack can't, though we like each other fine, we would up slitting each other's throats arguing and Mush already told me he doesn't think he's good enough to teach to teach me. So who?" Nadya asked.**

"**I'll teach ya, Spirit." Spot offered and she smiled at him.**

"**Cool, thanks Spot. So what do you kids wanna do now?" Nadya asked them. "Help me down Spot, please?" She added. He put his hands on her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders as he picked her up and gently set her down on the ground.**

"**Kids?! We're all older than you!" Racetrack told her. "Not to mention taller." He added ruffling her hair a bit.**

"**You can't always use that!" Nadya told them.**

"**Oh yeah? And why is that?" Mush asked.**

"**Because….Snipeshooter's taller than me and he's 12." She told them looking away knowing that they were going to use that against her forever. The boys started laughing. Spot and Blink tried to contain it but Mush and Racetrack cracked up.**

"**Well then, maybe we should change her nickname from Spirit to Midget." Mush said resting his arm on her head. Racetrack, Blink, and Spot saw the look on her face, and backed up. She pushed his arm off and stepped closer to him with a death glare.**

"**You call me that and I'll soak ya so bad that you'll believe you're a six year old girl!" Nadya said in a dangerously low tone.**

"**Okay, okay, chill Spirit." Spot said grabbing her waist and pulling her away from Mush. She inhaled deeply and was fine.**

"**So what are we gonna do?" Nadya asked, back to herself again.**

"**We could play a game here." Mush suggested.**

"**Oh I know the perfect game. It's called Sardines." Nadya told them.**

"**How do you play?" Blink asked.**

"**One or two people go and hide and everyone else tries and finds them. When a person finds them, they hide with them. But we'll need a few more people to play." Nadya explained.**

"**Well here comes a bunch right now." Race told her as a bunch of boys walked in. The boys asked what they were doing and Nadya explained it again and told everybody the rules. Everyone then went into a meeting room off the side of the living room. Before the game started, Nadya and Race went through the Lodging House and turned off all the lights and closed doors.**

"**So who wants to hide with me?" Nadya asked. No one raised their hands because they all wanted to find.**

"**I'll go hide with you." Spot said.**

"**Awesome. Let's go." Nadya said nodding out the door. "Give us ten minutes." She added as the two exited the room and closed the door. Nadya led them up the stairs and Spot had to grab her hand to keep up. Nadya's heart skipped a beat, but she kept on up the stairs. When they got to the top of the stairs, they stopped. Nadya realized that she didn't really know any other part of the building except for the bunk room.**

"**Come on. I know how to navigate through here." Spot said taking the lead. He led her into a room packed with lots of random things. He carefully led Nadya through the stuff to the back of the room where there was a clear space. Spot let go of Nadya's hand and sat down in the corner against the wall. Nadya sat down next him and the two waited. A few minutes later, Spot and Nadya could see the boy's outlines hurrying down the hall.**

**About twenty minutes later, none of the boys had found the pair and they two of them were getting tired of sitting still and quiet. Nadya put her head on Spot's shoulder and sighed quietly. Her eye lids started to get heavy as Spot put his head gently on hers and with a smile, Nadya drifted off to sleep. **

"**Where could they be?" Mush asked racetrack after an hour of looking.**

"**I don't know but I think the game is over. Turn on the lights and let's find them." Racetrack replied. Mush went through the building and turned on all the lights and searched each room. One of the last rooms to be searched was the Junk Room, as some of the Newsies liked to call it. Mush searched through all the stuff before ending up at the back of the room. He smiled at what he saw. There, against the wall were Spot and Nadya asleep. Spot had his head leaned against the side wall and Nadya was cuddled up next to him with her head in his lap. Racetrack then appeared in the doorway.**

"**Mush, did ya find them?" Racetrack asked and Mush shushed him. He motioned Racetrack in and he carefully came up next to Mush. When Racetrack saw them asleep, he moved to wake them up but Mush stopped him.**

"**Let 'em sleep. You know how both of them are when they're tired." Mush told him. Racetrack nodded and the two headed out of the room. At the door, Mush smiled back at the two, turned off the light, and followed Racetrack.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The next morning, Spot woke up to the noises of the boys getting ready. He stretched a little and felt something in his lap. He looked down and smiled at what he saw. Nadya was sound asleep with a slight smile. **

_**She looks so pretty when she sleeps.**_** Spot thought. He brushed a piece of hair from her face that had fallen. She stirred and her eye lids fluttered open to reveal her bright blue eyes.**

"**Morning Spirit." Spot said with a smirk. Nadya smiled and stretched a little.**

"**Morning Spot. Did anybody ever find us last night?" She asked him.**

"**I don't know. I fell asleep not long after you did." Spot answered.**

"**Well I guess we better go get ready." Nadya said sitting up.**

"**Yeah we wouldn't want you to miss your first selling day." Spot replied standing up. Nadya stuck her hands up. Spot rolled his eyes, took her hands and helped her up. "You're so lazy." He added to her and she stuck her tongue out at him. When the two got to the bunkroom, most of the boys had already gone. The only ones left were Racetrack, Mush, Blink, and Jack. They all turned when the door opened and smiled.**

"**Hey there sleepy heads. Have a nice rest?" Racetrack asked reaching for a hug from his cousin.**

"**Did anyone ever find us last night?" Nadya asked giving Racetrack a hug and a kiss on the cheek ignoring his teasing question.**

"**Yeah, I found you two last night fast asleep. You two looked pretty cozy." Mush teased them with a smirk. Nadya blushed and Mush earned a glare from Spot behind her.**

"**How long did you all look?" Nadya asked.**

"**About an hour and fifteen minutes. You two had a great hiding place." Racetrack answered. "You need to go get ready, Dia, or you're gonna be late and I'll leave ya." He added. Nadya rolled her eyes at him, went into her room, and shut the door.**

"**So you're teaching Spirit, huh Spot?" Jack asked with a smirk.**

"**Yeah, you got a problem with it?" Spot replied.**

"**No. It's just that you usually don't like to sell with anyone, let alone teach someone. So why Spirit?" Jack inquired.**

"**No one else would do it and she's my friend." Spot told him.**

"**Right. Your **_**friend**_**." Jack replied with a wink." I think you like her." He added. Spot opened his mouth to reply but as if on cue, Nadya opened the door and walked over to them. She wore a semi-tight white shirt, a knee length flowery patch work skirt with neutral colors, and flat black leather boots. She had her long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail with random small braids in it.**

"**Are we ready to go?" She asked the boys.**

"**Yeah, let's go." Jack said leading the way out. The group followed him and everyone talked and laughed until they came to the Distribution Office. Nadya and Spot were about fourth in line and when they finally got up to the desk, Nadya cringed. There, behind the desk were Nadya's attackers.**

"**Hey Oscar, look. It's our friend from about a week ago." Morris said to his brother.**

"**Yeah. Hey sweet face, sure you don't wanna go out on a date?" Oscar asked.**

"**I wouldn't go out with either of you if you two were the last boys on earth!" Nadya replied as Mush, Racetrack, and Spot gathered around her. **

"**And don't ever talk to my cousin again, Delanceys!" Racetrack told them putting his arm around Nadya's shoulders as the two of them opened the door and stood in the doorway.**

"**We'll get you someday, tootsie. When your precious little Newsboys aren't there to protect ya!" Oscar told her and she lunged at him. Racetrack and Mush quickly grabbed her arms and held her back. Racetrack gave Spot some money with his other hand before he and Mush pulled Nadya back away from the desk and the Delancey brothers.**

"**Galee Spirit, I didn't realize how well you're nickname actually fits ya." Jack said when Mush and Racetrack had reached the gate with a struggling Nadya. Nadya pulled away from Racetrack and Mush's grip and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.**

"**I could have taken them, Race!" She told him.**

"**Aw, come on Dia, let's not do this. I know you could have but it's too early in the morning for fights. Look I know you're gonna hate this, but from now on you're not allowed anywhere by yourself. I know you can take care of yourself but you can't take both of them by yourself. So just deal with it." Racetrack told her earning a look sort of in between shock and outrage. She leaned back against the wall with her arms crossed and pouted. "Pouting is gonna get you no where this time Nadya. I can be just as stubborn as you. You're mother was mine's sister and we both got an equal amount of stubbornness. I just don't want you to get hurt." He added holding his arms out for a hug. She sighed and hugged him.**

"**I know. I just don't like feeling helpless and so dependant on other people. You know that." Nadya told him and he nodded as Spot and Blink came up to join them. Spot handed her, her papers with a reassuring smiled and she smiled back at him.**

"**Come on Spirit. We better get going." Spot told her. She nodded, gave Racetrack a hug goodbye and headed out the gate. Racetrack grabbed Spot's arm before he left.**

"**Don't let her out of your sight." He said in a low tone so Nadya couldn't hear.**

"**I won't. I promise." Spot replied following Nadya.**

**Spot led Nadya to Central Park.**

"**Okay. What you gotta do to get papes sold, is ya gotta exaggerate the headlines. See this story here?" Spot said pointing to a story on the front page about a kidnapping of a little girl. "Young girl taken from public place!" Spot yelled and three people nearby came up and bought a paper. Nadya smirked.**

"**Four year old girl taken from mother in Central Park!" Nadya called and five people bought papers from her. **

"**Beginners luck." Spot told her.**

"**Uh-huh, sure." Nadya replied. By noon Nadya had sold all her papers and Spot still had two left.**

"**Beginner's luck, huh?" Nadya asked as Spot finally sold his papers**

"**You're too good for a newbie. Are you sure you've never done this before?" Spot asked.**

"**Yep. This is my first time. But I have an over-active imagination and I'm not afraid to talk to strangers." Nadya replied as they leisurely walked through Central Park.**

"**Well that explains it. Hey, let's head over to Tibby's for lunch with the rest of the guys." Spot suggested.**

"**Cool, cause I'm hungry." Nadya replied and the two headed that way. When they got there, none of their friends were there yet.**

"**Let's just get a table and wait for them." Nadya said and the two sat at a table in the middle of the room and talked until the rest of the boys got there. A few minutes later, Racetrack, Blink, Mush, Jack, David, and Les came in chattering way, except for Les who was listening intently to Jack.**

"**Heya Dia, hey Spot." Racetrack greeted giving Nadya a kiss on the cheek and sitting down next to her.**

"**So how was your first selling day, Spirit?" Mush asked her taking the seat next to Jack who was across from her. Blink sat next to Spot while Les sat next to Mush and David sat in between Les and Racetrack. **

"**It was easy." She replied simply.**

"**Yeah? How many of your thirty do you have left?" Jack asked. **

"**None, and how did you sell all those so fast? Did ya get Spot here to sell some for ya?" He retorted.**

"**No, I sold them all by myself like the big girl I am, in a since." Nadya spat back at him sarcastically.**

"**She did. She's a natural at it." Spot said.**

"**Well I'm sure that if we were to sell in the same place, Cowboy, mine would sell faster because anyone in their right mind would choose a girl's face over a boy's. It's just the circle of life." Nadya shot at Jack. Jack glared at her bug Nadya just smiled happily at him. **

"**Just be glad that Race is here, or I'd soak ya." Jack told her.**

"**Oh please, I could take you any day of the week." Nadya replied.**

"**Oh yeah? You could take me but you can't fight off whimps like the Delancey brudders." Jack said. Nadya gave him the worst glare that Racetrack or any of the Newsies had seen her give before getting up and walking out of Tibby's.**

"**That went too far Jack." Racetrack told him seriously. "Mush go calm her down would ya? I'll be there in a minute." He added.**

"**Yeah." Mush replied and followed her out.**

"**How did I go too far?" Jack asked.**

"**She hates feeling too dependant on others, like she can't take care of herself, and most of all being scared. That night the Delanceys attacked her, you know she couldn't use her ankle so she couldn't defend herself and that scared her. She had been completely independent ever since…." Racetrack stopped.**

"**Since when, Race?" Spot asked wanting to know about his new friend. Racetrack sighed.**

"**Ever since her mom died. She and her mom were really close, more like sisters or best friends than mother and daughter. When Nadya's mom died, she was heartbroken. She locked herself in her room for days." Racetrack told them. "So you went too far by bringing up an instance where she felt vulnerable. By the way I bet she could take you or the Delanceys." Racetrack added to Jack before getting up and heading out the door. Racetrack found Nadya and Mush on a nearby bench. Mush looked up as Racetrack walked up to them, and Racetrack nodded back towards Tibby's. Mush nodded and gave Nadya a friendly kiss on the head before he got up and walked back to Tibby's. Racetrack sat down next to her and she looked up at him, her face tearstained. **

"**Oh Tony, he's right. I can't take anybody. I'm just a short, scrawny, pathetic girl." Nadya told him as he put an arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.**

"**No you're not, Dia. Yeah, you're short but that's one of your charms and it's one of the things that makes ya cute. And you're not scrawny and defiantly not pathetic but you are a girl. There's nothing you do about that." Racetrack replied making her smile. "Look, Jack doesn't think before he opens his big mouth. We all know you can take him or the Delanceys. You had a sprained ankle. You may be tough but you've always been somewhat of a klutz. So just forget about Jack and have a good time with me and a certain Brooklyn leader I know you like." Racetrack told her making her look back up.**

"**I never said that I like him!" Nadya exclaimed.**

"**You didn't have to. I'm not as dumb as some people think I am and I know you better than anyone of the Newsies. I can tell that ya do. Ya get a certain sparkle in you eyes when you're with him." Racetrack told her.**

"**I didn't realize that I was that obvious." Nadya said blushing a little.**

"**Well to everyone else you're not, but to me and surprisingly Mush, you might as well write it on your forehead." He told her and Nadya laughed.**

"**Yeah but I pretty sure that he doesn't like me." Nadya said.**

"**Ya never know with Spot. He has a way of surprising people. But I'm gonna warn ya. Spot has had a problem with commitment. I don't want ya to get hurt." Racetrack warned her.**

"**Okay. Let's go back now. I'm hungry." Nadya said standing up. Racetrack stood up and hugged her, and the two cousins went back to Tibby's. When they entered, the boys grew silent. Nadya and Racetrack sat down and she smiled at everyone.**

"**Hey Spirit, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know Race probably told ya I have a big mouth and I do. I don't think and I'm sorry about what I said." Jack told her. Nadya got up and went over to his chair. All the Newsies were silent waiting ot see what was going to happen. Nadya smiled and gave Jack a friendly hug. He smiled and hugged her back. The rest of lunch, everybody laughed and played with each other. Towards the end of the meal, Jack stood up and the newsboys quieted down.**

"**Alright, you guys," He paused. "And Spirit. Medda's having a show tonight and has invited all of us. She said it's not a fancy show tonight so don't worry about looking nice." Jack told them and they all cheered. Nadya turned to Racetrack.**

"**Who's Medda?" She asked.**

"**Oh that's right, you haven't met her yet. I knew I forgot someone. Medda's a Vaudeville star and one of the Newsie's good friends. You'll like her and you two have a lot in common." Racetrack told her and Nadya's eyes lit up.**

"**A real star? I get to meet a real star?" Nadya asked more to herself before slapping Racetrack on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me this before?!" She added.**

"**Okay first of all, ow. Second, you had a sprained ankle and I knew you would try and walk on it. You get your stubbornness from your mother. But chill out. You get to meet her tonight." Racetrack told her still holding his arm. She glared at him and laughed.**

"**You're such a baby. Just like always." Nadya told him and it was his turn to glare. Nadya rolled her eyes and started talking to Spot and Jack. Mush who heard the conversation, tapped Racetrack on the shoulder.**

"**Can Spirit sing? Is that why she's excited to meet Medda?" Mush asked his friend.**

"**Can she ever! She sings like an angel. Why? Is something going through that twisted mind of yours?" Racetrack replied raising an eyebrow. Mush smirked and nodded.**

"**Come on. I have an idea. We need to take a trip to Medda's. Let's get Jack." Mush said and the two of them got up and went over to Jack. Mush whispered his idea for Nadya and Jack nodded with smirk. Nadya was talking to Blink so he got up and the three of them headed out the door.**

"**Hey! Where do you think you three are going?" Nadya asked them curiously.**

"**We have a little business to take care of." Racetrack told her.**

"**I wanna come!" She said excitedly.**

"**No. This just involves ups three. Besides, Blink and Spot were gonna show you around Manhattan, right guys?" Mush said towards the two boys.**

"**Oh yeah. The grand tour." Blink said. He then motioned Spot and the other towards the door. "We'll be right back." He added and pushed Racetrack, Mush, and Jack out the door followed by Spot.**

"**Those boys just keep getting weirder." Nadya said to David, one of the few still at the table with her, and he nodded with an amused smirk.**

"**Okay what's this all about? If we're gonna keep her busy the rest of the day, I think we should know why." Blink demanded.**

"**Yeah, what's the big secret?" Spot asked. Mush sighed and told them the plan.**

"**But don't you dare let Spirit know." Racetrack told them. "If she knows, then she'll disappear for the night. And have her there around 6:50." He added.**

"**And tell everybody else that the show starts at seven." Jack added.**

"**Aye, aye Captain." Blink said saluting. Spot rolled his eyes. **

"**Let's go Stupid." Spot said grabbing the back of Blink's collar and pulling him towards the door. "See you guys later." He added and the other three were off. Blink and Spot went back into Tibby's and sat down on either side of Nadya.**

"**So, what are they doing and where are they going?" Nadya asked them.**

"**Aw, they're just going on an errand for Kloppman. It's no big deal." Spot told her.**

"**Okay, whatever." Nadya said finishing up her lunch.**

"**So are you ready for your Grand Tour?" Blink asked and Nadya smiled.**

"**Definitely." Nadya said.**

"**Alright, let's go." Spot said getting up. "Oh and guys. Jack told me tell ya that the show starts at seven." Spot added to the rest of the boys.**

"**Hey David, you wanna come with us?" Blink asked. David shook his head.**

"**Can't. Momma needs me and Les at home. Thanks though. See you guys later." David replied and the with that Blink, Nadya, and Spot headed off.**

"**So where should we start?" Blink asked Spot.**

"**Um, I guess we should start around the Distribution Office, since that's where ya go every morning." Spot replied and the three headed that way. They came to a small courtyard with a tall statue in the middle.**

"**Welcome to the Newsie Park. The place where the Manhattan Newsies hangout." Blink said proudly. Nadya looked around but didn't see much except iron gates, cobblestone, and a really big statue.**

"**Yeah I know. It ain't much. If you ever come to Brooklyn, you can see our hangout place. We have the docks." Spot whispered proudly in her ear making Nadya laugh and Blink playfully glare a Spot. **

"**What are ya doing Conlon? Trying to turn her over to Broolynism?" Blink asked sarcastically. Nadya laughed some more and rolled her eyes at the two boys.**

"**What better to be than a Brooklyner?" Spot replied.**

"**Well that's obvious. A Manhattaner." Blink shot back.**

"**Oh stop it you two. You're being so retarded." Nadya told them turning around to face the statue. Nadya put her hands on the top of the base and tried to pull herself up. Her nose barely came to the top of the base so it was a little difficult. Then she felt strong hands grip her waist and push her up to get a start. The rest she could do and then she was sitting on the base of the statue with Spot looking up at her from where he helped. Spot and Blink laughed at the proud look she had on her face.**

"**Oh shut up. I know I'm short so you two don't have to remind me." Nadya told the climbing higher on the statue.**

"**Let's just hope that what happened last time a Newsie climbed on that statue doesn't happen again." Spot said to Blink. They laughed and Nadya looked at them curiously from where she sat on the statue.**

"**Don't worry. We're not laughed at you this time." Blink told her as she looked up and scanned what she could see of the city.**

"**Come on down now Spirit. We gotta finish the tour before we got to be at the show." Spot called and Nadya climbed down to the base. She sat down and looked at the ground. **

"**You need help?" Blink asked with a smirk and Nadya nodded slowly. "Spot go help her." Blink told Spot pushing him forward. Spot went up to the statue and put his hands out to catch her. Nadya put her hands out too and scooted off the base. Spot caught her and as he put her down on the ground, their eyes locked. Nadya's bright ocean blue orbs with Spot's stormy grey-blue ones. Nadya's hands were on his shoulders and Spot's hands were on her waist from him catching her. Nadya looked away with a slightly embarrassed smile. She took her hands off her shoulders and he did the same.**

"**Um, thanks Spot." Nadya said.**

"**Anytime." Spot replied returning her smile. **

"**Let's go. We're going to Central Park next." Blink told them and they all walked to the park talking about the most random things. They finally got to the middle of Central Park.**

"**Oh a lake!" Nadya said running to the medium size lake. The two boys laughed at her running through a flock of pigeons to get to the bank of the lake and leaned against a willow tree right next to the lake.**

"**So Spot. Is there a thing between you and Spirit?" Blink asked.**

"**Nothing except she's my friend." Spot replied watching Nadya pet ducks.**

"**But you like her as more than that don't you?" Blink asked.**

"**Why would you say that?" Spot asked back looking at Blink.**

"**Well, I mean it's kinda obvious, especially after the statue, that you like her. I mean first the kiss on the hand, then offering to teach her, and then you want to hide with her in the game last night, and not to mention that you can't take your eyes off her." Blink told him. "But it's only obvious to people who pay attention." He added.**

"**Okay, okay so I like her. Ya caught me. But there's no way that a girl like her, so happy and carefree would like a guy like me. Don't you tell no one about this or I'll soak ya so bad." Spot threatened.**

"**Alright, alright. I promise I won't tell nobody. But I don't think you should give up that easy." Blink told him. He shrugged and looked at Nadya heading towards them.**

"**So what are we talking about boys?" Nadya asked when she reached them.**

"**Nothing much. So where should we go next?" Spot asked.**

"**Um, can we go down to the tracks? I wanna see what Race sees in them." Nadya asked. She really wanted to see if they could catch a glimpse of the horses.**

"**Sure but that has to be our last thing. It takes a little bit to get there. Come on." Blink told her and she nodded. The walk to Sheepshead Racetracks was a very talkative one. Blink and Nadya argued some about some of the silliest things while Spot just laughed at them. Finally the three arrived at the tracks just in time to catch the last race of the day. Nadya smiled as they entered and ran up to the fence. She leaned over the fence and looked over at the riders. As one in green mounted his horse he looked over at her and gave her a smile and a wink. She blushed and looked away as he put his helmet on and the racers got ready to begin the race.**

"**Hey, there you are. We thought we'd lost ya. Someone's sure excited to be here." Spot said to her as he and Blink came up on either side of her.**

"**I love Horses. They're my favorite after Tigers. My mom, dad, and I used to go Horseback riding all the time. So would Race and I." Nadya told them as the race started. The rider in green, number fourteen, pulled ahead. The racers ran two laps with the green racer coming in first on the last lap. The race was almost finished and it looked like fourteen was going to win but just before he was going to cross the finish line, number twenty pulled out in front and number fourteen came in second. The crowd cheered for the winner as number fourteen made his way over to Nadya, Spot, and Blink. He topped his horse in front of them, dismounted and took off his helmet. He didn't look older than sixteen or seventeen with bright green eyes, dark blonde wavy hair, and stood about 5'5.**

"**Hi. My name is Jeremy Brooks. I saw you watching and I thought I should come say hello. So what's your name?" Jeremy asked flashing her a smile. Spot felt a sudden rush of jealousy.**

"**My name is Nadya Grey but my friends call me Spirit. This is Blink and Spot." Nadya introduced. As he opened his mouth to reply, a girl with short bright blonde hair ran towards them calling Jeremy's name. When she reached them, she jumped on him in a hug.**

"**Oh Jeremy you were great and you'll win first next time." The girl told him letting go.**

"**Thanks. Oh this is my little sister Katherine. Kat, this is Nadya, Spot, and Blink." He introduced.**

"**Pleasure to meet you. Excuse for asking but are you Newsies?" Katherine asked.**

"**Yep. I'm new though. These two have been selling much longer than me." Nadya answered.**

"**That's so cool. I've always wanted to meet Newsies." Katherine told her.**

"**Well then you should meet my cousin. He sells down here." Nadya told her.**

"**I think I know who you're talking about. Brown hair, hazel eyes, a little on the short side and usually has a cigar in his mouth?" Katherine asked and Nadya laughed.**

"**Yep, that's my Racetrack. He may look a bit intimidating but he's really a sweetie." Spot and Blink sniggered. "You really should meet him." Nadya told her before slapping Spot and Blink on the back of their heads making them stop.**

"**You really have these boys in their places don't you?" Katherine asked and Nadya nodded giving Spot and Blink superior looks. Both pouted and grumbled.**

"**Yep. Aw guys stop pouting! Ya both know I'm just kidding." Nadya told them and Katherine laughed as Nadya ruffled their hair.**

"**Well I'll talk to him if I see him tomorrow. What did you say his name was, Racetrack?" Katherine asked.**

"**Yeah. Just tell him you're a friend of mine." Nadya said and Katherine nodded with a smile before turning to her brother.**

"**Jeremy, shouldn't you be getting changed? You know how mother hates it when we're late for dinner." Katherine told her brother.**

"**Yeah, okay. It was to meet you Nadya." Jeremy said with another smile. "And you too, boys." He added.**

"**It was nice to meet you too, Jeremy." Nadya said returning his smile. Katherine pushed her brother in the direction of the stables.**

"**Brothers. Anyway, it was great to meet all three of you. Nadya, come down anytime and we can talk some more. I practically live here." Katherine told her new friend.**

"**Alright, I will. Bye Katherine!" Nadya said.**

"**Bye Nadya." Katherine called as she hurried off after her brother.**

"**Well they seem nice. I made some more friends and o my first day selling too!" Nadya said excitedly as the three of them exited the tracks.**

"**I think that racer seemed interested in a little bit more than friendship." Blink teased and both Nadya and Spot hit him. "Ow! Alright, I'm sorry I brought it up!" He told them.**

"**We really need to get back or we'll be late." Spot said changing the subject and looking at a silver pocket watch. Nadya leaned over and looked at it too before he closed it.**

"**It's only six thirty. The show doesn't start till seven. Why are we going back so early?" Nadya asked.**

"**Because we're following orders." Blink answered as he he and Spot grabbed an arm and pulled her since she looked like she wasn't going to move until she got a full explanation.**

"**What do you mean following orders? Orders from who?" Nadya inquired.**

"**From your cousin, Mush, and Jack. Gah you ask a lot of questions." Spot told her.**

"**Well I wouldn't have to ask so many questions if you two would just tell me what was going on." Nadya shot back at him.**

"**Alright. Race told us that he wanted you there about ten minutes early so that you could meet Medda before the show starts. You happy now?" Spot answered. She perked up and stopped struggling against them.**

"**Really? I get to meet her before the show?" Nadya asked excitedly.**

"**Yeah. Why so excited, Spirit?" Spot asked with a smirk knowing the answer.**

"**I just like meeting new people. Besides, she's Vaudeville star so I'm just a little excited." Nadya said not really wanting the boys to know about her dream yet.**

"**Oh okay." Blink said smirking back at Spot as they pulled Nadya back towards town. A few minutes later, Nadya slipped from the two boy's grasp and plopped down on a nearby bench. Spot and Blink stopped and looked back at their friend breathing heavily on the bench.**

"**What's the matter Spirit? Are ya alright?" Spot asked her sitting next to her.**

"**Oh it's nothing. I'm fine. You two just walk really fast, that's all. I'm not used to it." Nadya said before bending over and coughing heavily.**

"**Okay, that's it. You're not walking anymore." Spot told her after he had stopped. He knew that if she arrived at Irving Hall out of breath and coughing up a storm, Racetrack would have his hide.**

"**Then how am I gonna get to the show? You're not just gonna leave me here, are ya?" Nadya asked.**

"**I wouldn't do that to ya. I'm gonna give ya a ride." Spot told her kneeling down. "Get on my back." He added. Nadya smiled and did as he said. Spot got up and the three continued. Nadya put her head on the back of Spot's shoulder and started coughing again. Spot gave Blink a concerned look and Blink returned it.**

**About fifteen minutes later, the three of them arrived at Irving Hall. Nadya had perked up and was talking to them but Spot had refused to let her down and walk. Nadya, Spot, and Blink saw Racetrack, Mush, and Jack waiting for them outside the hall.**

"**Heya boys what's rolling?" Nadya asked the other three boys.**

"**Hey what happened? Are you okay?" Racetrack asked worried as Nadya gently slid off Spot's back.**

"**Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Nadya answered.**

"**Yeah she just got a little winded." Spot added.**

"**Alright. Come on Dia, there's someone you should meet." Racetrack said with a smirk. Nadya smiled and let her wavy hair down onto her shoulders and back as the six of them entered the building. Medda was walking out onto the stage when the Newsies got in the main hall.**

"**Hey Medda, we picked up someone we want ya to meet!" Jack called to her. Medda looked up from what she was doing and smiled as she stepped down to the floor.**

"**So this is Racetrack's cousin. You were right Race, she's a pretty little thing." Medda said to Racetrack who nodded. Nadya blushed a little. "I've heard a lot about you, Miss Grey. I've Medda Larkson. Welcome." Medda added with a comforting smile.**

"**Hello and thank you but please call me Spirit." Nadya said suddenly not feeling nervous anymore.**

"**Alright Spirit. I've heard that that name fits you perfectly." Medda said and the boys mumbled agreements. "If these boys give you any trouble, you come talk to me and I'll straiten them out. My door is always open to you." She added making Nadya smile bigger. It would be nice to have an older female to talk to.**

"**Thank you Miss Larkson." Nadya replied and Medda laughed.**

"**How in the world did you get mixed up with this bunch? You're so polite! Please call me Medda." She told Nadya who nodded.**

"**Hey what's that supposed to mean? We polite, too!" Racetrack said.**

"**Uh-huh, sure. Only when you want something." Nadya said and Medda and the boys laughed. "My family drug me into it." She added answering Medda's question. The group laughed as Racetrack tickled his cousin in retaliation. **

"**Well I've got to go finish getting ready. I hope you all enjoy the show." Medda said with a wink.**

"**Oh we defiantly will." Mush said with a smirk as Medda walked off.**

"**What's that all about?" Nadya asked innocently.**

"**Oh you'll see." Racetrack answered as they all sat down. Newsies filtered in stopping by the group's table to say hello before finding their seats. David came in and sat at their table.**

"**Where's Les?" Nadya asked. She and the young Jacob's boy had gotten along great and she had fun playing with him.**

"**Momma wouldn't let him come because she was afraid it was gonna end too late. So he had to stay home. He hates me right now cause I came without him." David answered.**

"**Aw, poor little guy. Well if he's awake when you get home, tell him I missed him." Nadya told him and David nodded.**

"**Les really likes you. He may change his idolization from Jack to you." Mush teased. **

"**You always were good with smaller kids. They have fun with you." Racetrack said.**

"**Well, unlike most teenagers, I notice that they are alive and don't just push them to the side." Nadya said. Racetrack was about to answer but the lights dimmed, signaling that the show was about to start. A few minutes later, the house lights went completely off and a spot light shining on Medda, who had just appeared on stage, was the only light left. Medda started singing and Nadya's imagination took off. Nadya could see herself up on stage in a beautiful costume and an audience who had come just to hear her. Nadya was brought back to earth by Medda ending her fifth song and quieting the Hall down.**

"**Now I have a special guest to introduce to you all. I have heard that she sings like an angel and she is a real treasure." Medda began. Nadya's eyes widened and looked at the boys at her table. They were avoiding her eyes and trying to look innocent." Please welcome my new friend, Nadya 'Spirit' Grey to perform a song of her choice." Medda said gesturing towards Nadya. She was in shock and turned back to the boys. They motioned her forward with smirks on their faces. She got up and walked towards the stage. As soon as she got up, the hall started applauding and Nadya smiled shyly. As she got up on stage, Medda hugged her and gave her a reassuring smile before walking off the stage. Nadya quickly thought of the song she had written about on her best friends back home named Daina. She decided on that one and looked up. She opened her mouth and began to sing with her smooth soprano voice.**

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**_

_**Nobody knows what she's holding back**_

_**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**_

_**She hides the bruises with linen and lace**_

_**OH-oh**_

**The boys were amazed at the voice that came out of Nadya. It was smooth, clear and relaxing.**

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

**Racetrack gazed up at his cousin. He always knew she was a great singer, but she had gotten better since the last time he saw her. He smiled at her and knew that one day she would be a star, just like she had always dreamed.**

_**Through the wind, and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

**Spot looked up at Nadya on stage and smiled. Every time he saw her, she surprised him and every time he saw here, Spot grew to like her more and more.**

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**_

_**The neighbors hear but they turn out the light**_

_**A fragile soul caught in the hand of fate**_

_**When morning comes, it'll be too late**_

**Mush looked up at his best friend with the biggest smile on his face. His plan had worked perfectly and now Nadya was singing on stage like an angel.**

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise about**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

**Jack gazed up at the girl on stage. He knew that it was Nadya but he couldn't seem to make the connection. The girl on stage seemed to be serious, graceful, poised, and proper Nadya in contrast to the fun, sarcastic, klutzy, tough Spirit that he had grown to know as a good friend. He smiled up at Nadya on stage and listened.**

_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**An angle girl with an upturned face**_

_**Her name is written on a polished rock**_

_**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

**Blink smiled up at Nadya as she finished her song. He helped get her there, sort of, and he knew that he was going to enjoy having her around.**

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings **_

_**And she flies to a place where she's loved**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

**The Manhattan Newsies stood up and clapped the loudest as Nadya finished and took a bow before going off backstage and Medda came out.**

"**Well that was fantastic. That concludes this evening's show. Thank you all for coming and goodnight." Medda said before the house lights came on and Medda headed backstage. She found Nadya pacing backstage.**

"**Oh Medda was I alright? I was so nervous." Nadya asked before Medda grabber her shoulders and made her stop.**

"**Slow down and breathe. You're making me dizzy. You were fabulous and I couldn't tell that you were nervous at all." Medda told her making Nadya smile. "I think that there are some people who want to talk to you." Medda added turning Nadya around to face Racetrack leading her closer friends to the backstage. Nadya smiled a huge smile as she ran and jumped on Racetrack in a hug. He hugged her tightly back and spun her around.**

"**Dia, you were amazing. You reminded me so much of Aunt Cindy." Racetrack whispered in Nadya's ear. She let go and smiled up at him.**

"**Thanks." She replied as Mush, Blink, Jack and David gathered around her.**

"**Spirit you were great!" Mush told Nadya giving her a hug.**

"**Spirit you sang like an Angel!" Spot said coming up behind Nadya, picking her up by the waist and twirling her around. She put her hands on his and laughed. Spot's heart skipped a beat when he heard her laugh and he knew that was going to be his favorite sound next to her singing as he put her down. She turned around and gave him a hug.**

"**Thanks you guys. Now who's idea was this?" Nadya asked putting her hands on her hips. Everybody pointed to Mush.**

"**Yeah, that would be me." Mush said hesitantly. Nadya smiled, walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

"**I needed someone to help me out of my shell." Nadya told him and turned to Medda. "And thank you too." She added.**

"**Oh it was my pleasure. I may have you do it again. The audience adored you." Medda told her giving Nadya a hug.**

"**That would be amazing." Nadya replied.**

"**Well we'd better get going, Medda. Thanks for inviting us and letting Spirit sing." Jack said giving her a kiss on the cheek.**

"**No problem Kelly. Remember what I told you Spirit. Bye!" Medda told them.**

"**I will! Bye and thank you!" Nadya said and they all headed towards the door. The Newsies chattered and laughed the whole way back. Nadya walked a little behind the group and let the whole day sink in. She was so enveloped in her thought that she didn't see one of the Newsies hurry ahead of the others. She couldn't help but smile at the whole day. She had real friends who truly cared about her, she had her favorite cousin back and always around, she had a place to live where she was comfortable, and best of all she had an opportunity to make her dream come true. Her life was looking up. She felt an arm drape around her shoulders and looked up to see Racetrack smiling at her.**

"**What ya thinking about, kiddo?" He asked.**

"**Oh just how my life went from bad to great in a week." Nadya replied putting her arm around his waist as they headed happily down the street. The rest of the boys stopped ahead of them. **

"**Come on slow pokes!" Jack called and the two cousins let looked at each other before running up to the rest of the Newsies. Nadya then noticed that someone was missing. **

"**Where's Spot?" She asked.**

"**Well, we have one more surprise for ya tonight. We needed someone to go ahead and make sure everything was good and Spot volunteered." Jack replied.**

"**Another one? Oh guys, you've already done so much for me." Nadya told them. **

"**But we wanna do one more thing for ya." Mush said as they arrived at the Lodging House. The group headed upstairs and Nadya's heart almost stopped when they entered the bunk room. There in the middle of the room, was Spot with a blonde girl about to kiss him. When Nadya's ability to move came back, she dashed into her room and slammed her door. The blonde girl opened her eyes and hurried behind one of the bunks. Spot spun around with a horrified look.**

"**Okay, guys this is really not what it looks like. I promise." Spot told them. They all had angry expression on their face but Racetrack's was by far the angriest. **

"**Oh really? So you weren't about to kiss a blonde girl in the middle of the bunk room?" Racetrack asked.**

"**No, I promise. I don't even know who the heck she is!" Spot told them. He knew that it would take some work because of his reputation with girls but he didn't want to hurt Nadya. The blonde girl was still standing behind the bunk trying to hide from someone. Mush looked closer at her and looked like he was going to cry.**

"**Katie?" Mush asked. She came out from her hiding place and the boys immediately recognized her as the girl that Mush could never stop talking about. **

"**Oh, hi Mush." Katie said trying to look innocent.**

"**Katie, what are ya doing here?" Mush asked not really wanting to know the answer.**

"**Um, well I was planning on telling you soon. I just don't think it's gonna work out between us." Katie told him.**

"**How long have you been messing around with other guys behind my back then? That is what you've been doing isn't it?!" Mush told her raising his voice.**

"**About a month." Katie whispered and Mush looked horrified.**

"**A month? I knew that something was up but I never imagined this! How could you do this to me? Doing that isn't fair to me!" Mush said trying not to sound crushed.**

"**Look, I didn't know how you'd react! I didn't want to hurt your feelings." She said.**

"**You didn't want to hurt my feelings?! What do think that this is doing to me? Making me feel like running through a field of flowers? You should have just told me. I can't believe I thought I loved you!" Mush yelled at her and it was her turn to look horrified.**

"**Mush, I'm sorry…" She began but Mush cut her off without looking at her.**

"**Get out." Mush said dangerously low. Katie just stood there on the verge of tears. "GET OUT!" Mush yelled and Katie ran past the angry Newsies, tears flowing from her eyes. Racetrack turned back to Spot balling his hands into fists. He started to advance but the other Newsies held him back.**

"**I'm gonna kill ya!" Racetrack yelled. From her room, Nadya heard Racetrack and the boys trying to hold him back. Nadya grabbed her journal, opened the window and climbed out onto the fire escape. She looked up and saw that she could get onto the roof. **

"**Race, just hold on. I didn't do anything wrong." Spot said.**

"**You're oblivious! Do you know how much you just hurt my sister?" Racetrack yelled at him.**

"**She's not your sister and it's not like she's my girl!" Spot yelled regretting what he said immediately. Racetrack stopped struggling and just stared at Spot.**

"**You're right. She not, and now she probably won't ever be." Racetrack told him in a low tone. He knew that Nadya had probably escaped from her room somehow. She wasn't one to sit and listen to arguments unless she was a part of it.**

"**Race, that's not what I meant. Would ya just listen to me?" Spot asked. Racetrack sighed.**

"**Okay. I came back her to make sure the stuff was okay just like we'd planned. I turned around and there she was. She started flirting with me and I told her to go away, I was busy. She wouldn't and then she came up to me, grabbed me face and was about to kiss me when you guys came in. I promise that's what happened. I really like Spirit." Spot told them. Racetrack looked at Spot and knew that it was the truth.**

"**Alright. I believe ya." Racetrack said, the Newsies behind him muttering agreements. "But the question is, will she believe ya?" Racetrack added and Spot sighed.**

"**I really hope so." Spot said.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Nadya sat on the roof of the Lodging House, tears going one at a time down her face, and writing a new song. Nadya heard footsteps and turned around to see Racetrack. She quickly wiped her tears away before he could see them.**

"**Hey." Racetrack said sitting down next to her.**

"**Hi." Nadya replied her voice a little shaky and went back to writing.**

"**Look, Spot wanted to talk to ya but I said he should wait. He decided to go back to Brooklyn tonight." Racetrack told her and she nodded still writing. "Are you alright, Dia?" He asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. We're not together so why should I be upset? I just had a sudden idea for a song, that's all." Nadya lied. In fact, she was torn up on the inside. She had really started to like Spot and had never felt so strongly about a boy before. Racetrack stared at her not believing it. "I promise. I'm fine. Now I think you boys still have a surprise for me." Nadya said with a smile. She had learned how to hide her emotions when she was with her aunt. Race smiled sadly back at her and gave his cousin a hug. Racetrack got up and then helped Nadya up. The two went downstairs where the rest of the boys were waiting for her.**

"**Where's Mush?" Nadya asked suddenly worried about her best friend. She had heard all that happened with him and his girlfriend. She was shocked that someone would give up Mush just like that and in that manner.**

"**I'm right here." Mush said coming in the room with a small cake. It had chocolate icing on it and read 'Welcome to the family, Spirit in sort of sloppy handwriting. He had a smile on his face but it didn't reach his sad eyes that were a little red. "This is your welcoming party to the Newsies." He added.**

"**Oh my gosh, you guys. You boys are officially are the greatest." Nadya exclaimed hugging all of them that were there. There was, of course, Racetrack, Mush, Blink, Jack, David, Dutchey, Specs, Pie Eater, Itey, Snipeshooter, and Boots. Mush put the cake down on a side drawer. And Nadya gave him a big hug.**

"**I'm sorry." She whispered to him.**

"**Me too." He whispered back as she pulled away. "Now, I think we have some cake to eat and a present to give. Race." Mush said.**

"**You can't truly be a Newsie without this." Racetrack told her putting a navy blue caddie hat on Nadya's head and the room cheered.**

"**It's official. You boys are the greatest people alive." Nadya said with a big smile. **

"**You said that already." Jack told her, speaking for the first time since they got back.**

"**Oh like you don't like hearing it." Nadya said sarcastically. **

"**Well, true." Jack replied picking her up and spinning her.**

"**What's with you guys and picking me up and spinning me?" Nadya asked when she was back on the ground.**

"**You're just too spinable for your own good." Mush told her draping his arm around her shoulder.**

"**Thanks Mush. You're a big help." Nadya told him pushing his hat down over his eyes and jumping away.**

"**Oh you're gonna pay for that, little missy." Mush said pushing his hat back up and running after her. Nadya squealed and ran. Being small she could into little places that Mush couldn't. He gave up soon. "Alright Spirit, I give up you win." He said sitting down on the floor with the rest of the Newsies. She came out from her hiding place and plopped down between him and Racetrack.**

"**Of course I do. I'm a girl." Nadya said.**

"**And what does that have to do with anything, Dia?" Racetrack asked.**

"**Well everything. Everybody knows that girls rule and boys drool." Nadya said with a smile to let everybody know that she was kidding.**

"**Uh-huh, sure." Racetrack said playfully pushing his cousin. The group of friends stayed up till about one in the morning talking and playing card games. Nadya yawned.**

"**I'm going to bed. I'm beat. See ya boys in the morning!" Nadya said getting up and heading over to her room.**

"**Night, Spirit!" The boys chanted and she smiled as she closed the door. A bunch of the other boys followed her lead. The only boys left on the floor were Racetrack, Mush, Jack, David and Blink. Everybody else was getting ready for bed. **

"**Do you think she'll be alright, Race?" Mush asked.**

"**I don't know. She's hiding her feelings even from me. She won't talk about it. She was writing a new song when I found her on the roof. She writes when she needs to get away from the world." Racetrack told him. "I'm gonna go check on her." He added getting up and walking over to her door. He put his ear up to the door but didn't hear anything. Racetrack slowly turned the knob and quietly opened the door. Nadya was asleep on her bed with her journal open on her stomach. She had changed into a pair of black shorts and a tight, blue short sleeved shirt. Racetrack carefully walked over to her bed and took the journal out of her hand. As he looked at her sleeping, Racetrack saw that her cheeks were wet and he knew that she had been crying. He pulled the blanket at the end of Nadya's bed, gently pulled them over her, and lightly kissed her forehead. Racetrack kept the journal in his hand and quietly exited the room.**

"**Hey, is she alright?" Mush asked Racetrack as she sat back with the small group on the floor.**

"**She's asleep but she's been crying." Racetrack told Mush, Blink, and Jack. Jack ran his hand through his hair.**

"**Man, we gotta fix this. I know that you know her best but we all care about her and we don't wanna see her like this. But Spot's our friend too. They have to talk sometime." Jack told Racetrack. **

"**Not until she's ready. Give her a few days." Racetrack told them firmly.**

"**Alright, alright. Not until she's ready." Jack said giving in.**

"**Hey what ya got there, Race?" Blink asked pointing to the journal.**

"**It's Nadya's journal. It has all her songs in it. It was a present from her mom right before she died." Racetrack told them.**

"**Why do you have it? And she writes songs?" Jack asked and Mush slapped him upside the head. **

"**Duh, she writes songs! Race told us that earlier!" Mush told him and Jack shrugged.**

"**Well I have it cause like I said earlier, she was writing a song when I found her on the roof and she only really writes when she's happy, or upset. Writing is how she expresses herself. So I thought maybe her song could help me understand her better and then maybe I could help her." Racetrack told them.**

"**Well, then open it!" Jack said and Racetrack opened the journal. He flipped through the pages and found a page that was folded over. He knew what song that was but kept flipping until he came to the last song in the book. The three other boys crowded around Racetrack holding the journal and didn't notice Nadya open the door and look at them.**

"**Well go on and read it. What's it called?" Blink asked since he couldn't really see it all that well.**

"**It's called 'I'm not that Girl." Racetrack told them. Suddenly a voice came from behind them.**

_**Hands touch, eyes meet**_

_**Sudden Silence, sudden heat**_

_**Hearts leap in a giddy whirl**_

_**He could be that boy **_

_**But I'm not that girl**_

**All four boys jumped a bit and turned around to see Nadya leaning against her door post singing her song.**

_**Don't dream too far**_

_**Don't lose sight of who you are**_

_**Don't remember that rush of joy**_

_**He could be that boy**_

_**I'm not that girl**_

_**Every so often we long to steal**_

_**To the land of what might have been**_

_**But that doesn't soften the ache we feel**_

_**When reality sets back in**_

_**Blithe smile, lithe limb**_

_**She who's winsome, she wins him**_

_**Gold hair with a gentle curl**_

_**That's the girl he chose**_

_**And heaven knows**_

_**I'm not that girl**_

_**Don't wish, don't start**_

_**Wishing only wounds the heart**_

_**I wasn't born for the rose and pearl**_

_**There's a girl I know**_

_**He loves her**_

_**So I'm not that girl**_

"**Dia, look…." Racetrack started but Nadya put her hand up to stop him.**

"**It's okay Race, I understand. You just want to help and I appreciate the concern." Nadya told him as she sat down next to Mush.**

"**Dia, you lied to me. You told me that you weren't bothered by it." Racetrack told her and Nadya nodded.**

"**Yeah I did. I didn't want you to worry. I'm sorry." Nadya replied.**

"**Aw Dia, it's okay. But I don't want you to lie to me again. Promise?" Racetrack said.**

"**I thought you didn't want me to lie to you?" Nadya said with a smirk.**

"**Dia." Racetrack said warningly.**

"**I'm just kidding. I promise. So besides snooping through my stuff, what are you guys doing?" Nadya asked sarcastically. Mush pushed her playfully.**

"**Not much, actually." Mush told her.**

"**You wanna play a card game?" Nadya asked. "We don't have to play Egyptian War." She added.**

"**Alright, I'm in. How about you boys?" Racetrack said.**

"**We're in." David, Blink, Mush, and Jack said.**

"**Cool, but let's play in my room so that we don't disturb any of the boy's beauty sleep." Nadya suggested standing up. The four boys nodded and followed her into her room and Nadya closed the door.**

"**So what are we gonna play?" Mush asked as Nadya got out a deck of cards. **

"**Well we could play Slap Jack." Blink suggested. "Do you know how to play Spirit?" He added.**

"**Of course I do. That's an easy game to play." Nadya said backhanding Jack on the arm.**

"**Hey! What was that for?" Jack asked holding his arm.**

"**Oooh and fun too. And Blink wanted to know if I knew how to play Slap Jack. I think that's gonna be a favorite game of mine." Nadya said and the rest of them laughed as Jack stuck his tongue out at her. Nadya smiled at him and delt out the cards. Nadya and the four boys played Slap Jack for about an hour a half. They laughed and joked late into the morning. **

"**Well what do you boys wanna do now?" Nadya asked after their tenth game. "I'm a little tired of cards." She asked.**

"**I don't know but I suddenly have an erge to laugh at people." Racetrack said.**

"**I know a game that my sister used to make me play when I was little. I always laughed at her friends when they played." David said.**

"**So what's the game?" Nadya asked.**

"**Truth or Dare." Blink replied. Nadya snorted and Racetrack froze.**

"**Oh man." Racetrack mumbled.**

"**Aw Race, don't you wanna play? You had such fun the last time we played." Nadya asked in a sarcastically sweet tone.**

"**Shut up, Spirit." Racetrack snapped making Nadya laugh.**

"**What happened last time?" Jack asked.**

"**Well let's just say that my darling Race should never become a girl." Nadya explained and Racetrack lunged at her. He pushed her down and covered her mouth. Racetrack then started tickling her. Nadya thrashed around and laughed uncontrollably. The more she struggled, the more Racetrack tickled her.**

"**Okay, Race let her breath. Racetrack!" Mush told his friend. Racetrack stopped and backed off her. Nadya rolled over and took short breaths before coughing heavily. When she finally stopped she sat up and breathed deeply.**

"**Nadya, are you alright?" Racetrack asked concerned.**

"**Oh yeah, I'm fine. So let's play." Nadya replied. Racetrack left it alone but he was still worried.**

"**Okay, who wants to go first?" Jack asked.**

"**I will." Mush answered "Race, truth or dare?" He asked.**

"**Before we start, what is said in this room stays in this room, agreed?" Racetrack said and everyone agreed. "Truth." He added.**

"**Alright, Racetrack what happened last time you played this game?" Mush asked him. Racetrack gave Nadya a glare.**

"**I hate you." Racetrack told her. **

"**Aw no you don't. Ya know you love me." Nadya replied.**

"**Yeah, but sometimes I don't know why. Alright the last time I played this was with Dia, and her friends Marie, Hannah, Julie, and her evil friend Vivian. Vivian hated me for some reason and made me do the worst dares of the night. Well towards the end of the game, she did something that has haunted me to this day. She dressed me up like a girl. Make-up, the frilliest dress that she could find in Dia's closet, and everything. It was the most traumatizing event of my life." Racetrack told them. **

"**Oh stop being such a drama queen. At least she didn't make you jump into the lake naked and then take you clothes like she did to poor Marie. Now she was traumatized." Nadya told them. **

"**Well now it's your turn to ask someone Race." Mush said.**

"**Alright how about Jack? Truth or Dare?" Racetrack asked.**

"**Dare." Jack answered and that's when the game got interesting. Jack was dared to kiss the floor, then he dared Nadya to sing a song about grass, Blink was dared to dance like a clown, and then Nadya dared Mush to draw a landscape with his eyes closed.**

"**Alright Nadya, truth or dare?" Mush asked. She seemed to be the favorite to dare.**

"**Truth. If I do anymore dares you guys might as well put strings on me and call me a puppet." Nadya replied.**

"**What is the folded page in your journal?" He asked Nadya.**

"**Oh um, it's just a song my mom wrote for me." Nadya replied looking down. Mush looked at Racetrack who shook his head telling his friend not to ask anymore.**

"**David, have you been asked anything yet?" Nadya asked and David shook his head.**

"**I was waiting till it was my turn. I have a good dare for him." Jack piped up with an evil grin.**

"**Oh boy." David mumbled.**

"**Well you can have my turn cause I'm out of ideas." Nadya told Jack.**

"**Alright. Just pick dare." Jack told him.**

"**Okay, dare." David replied.**

"**I dare you to kiss Spirit." Jack told him. Nadya froze. She never been kissed before and wouldn't have expected it from David. Not that she didn't like David, she just hadn't thought of him that way. David got up and Mush scooted over so David could sit down next to Nadya.**

_**Aw, he looks so nervous. **_**Nadya thought. David sat down and put his hand on Nadya's cheek. He leaned in and their lips met in a light kiss. Nadya expected just a pick, but she was surprisingly glad it wasn't. As soon as their lips met, Nadya felt a pleasant shiver go down her spine. When the two pulled apart, David had a smile on his face and Nadya couldn't help but smile back. The other three boys looked at each other and nodded.**

"**Well I think we should go to bed now. It's probably three in the morning." Mush said standing up. Jack, Blink and Racetrack followed Mush's lead as David helped Nadya help. The three others opened the door, exited and closed the door behind them leaving David and Nadya alone.**

"**Um Spirit, can I ask you something?" David asked.**

"**Sure Blink. Ask away." Nadya replied walking towards her bed.**

"**Well, um, I know we haven't known each other very long and I know you like Spot but I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend. I really do like you." David told her becoming very interested in his shoes. Nadya froze again. She liked David and had felt something in the kiss but she still really like Spot.**

_**But you're just gonna have to get over Spot. He chose someone else and Blink's right here asking. **_**Nadya thought. She smiled, walked over to him and took his hand.**

"**Yes. But you're gonna have to be patient with me. I'm still getting over him. But yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Nadya replied. He looked up and returned her smile.**

"**I will and I understand." He told her.**

"**Well I have to get some sleep now or I'll never get up in the morning. Good night David." Nadya told him. **

"**Good Night Spirit. Sweet dreams." David said giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking to the door. He opened it, and Racetrack, Mush, Blink, and Jack fell to the floor. Nadya rolled her eyes.**

"**You boys do know it's rude to eavesdrop, right?" She asked them and they all shrugged. David, Blink, Mush, and Jack left Racetrack and Nadya alone.**

"**People just love to leave me alone in a room with a guy." Nadya said sarcastically. **

"**He's a good guy." Racetrack said.**

"**I know he his." Nadya replied.**

"**But you still really like Conlon?" Racetrack asked.**

"**Yeah, but I know I have to get over him." Nadya said straightening up.**

"**Okay, but I'm just gonna tell you this. The story is not how you think it happened. If you wanna find out the truth, then you're gonna have to talk to Spot." Racetrack told her. "Good night, Dia." He added kissing her on the forehead.**

"**Night, Tony." Nadya told him. She sat on her bed as Racetrack closed the door behind him. Nadya sighed and lay down. She was still confused about all the emotions swimming through her head. Finally Nadya fell into an uneasy sleep.**

"**Wake up! Sell the papes!" Kloppman called going through his usual wake-up calls the next morning. Racetrack opened Nadya's door groggily and saw that Nadya was still sound asleep in her bed.**

"**Come on, Dia. You gotta get up." Racetrack said shaking her. She mumbled and turned. "David!" Racetrack called and Blink appeared in the doorway just as sleepy. "Come wake your girlfriend up!" He told him. David smiled, walked over to her, and kneeled down beside it.**

"**Spirit. Wake up honey." David cooed.**

"**I don't wanna." Nadya mumbled.**

"**Oh come one. Please?" David asked. Nadya mumbled and Blink pressed his lips onto hers and her eyes fluttered open as he pulled away.**

"**Alright, okay, I'm up." Nadya said sitting up.**

"**Good morning beautiful." David said standing up with a smile.**

"**Morning yourself, but it's not good. It's way too early." Nadya wined putting her legs over the side of the bed. David stood up and held out his hands to help Nadya up. She took them; David brought her up to him, and gave her a peck on the cheek. **

"**Maybe the day will get better." David said optimistically.**

"**I hope so. Now get out of here so I can get dressed." Nadya told him. She pushed him out, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before shutting the door. Racetrack was leaning against a nearby wall laughing at him. Mush, Jack, and Blink stared at him with smirks.**

"**Not a word you guys." David told them before going back to Swifty's bed. He had slept in that one because Swifty had gone over to Harlem to visit his sister so his bed was open. A few minutes later, Nadya emerged from her room. She was wearing a tan peasant shirt with loose brown pants and boots. The shirt fit her well and showed off a little of her tan, flat stomach.**

"**Hey there Sleeping Beauty." Racetrack told her giving his cousin a hug.**

"**Hey Race. You ready to go?" Nadya asked putting her hat on her head. **

"**Yeah. Mush, Jack, and Blink already left though. I told them if we didn't see them at the Distribution Office, we'd see them at lunch." Racetrack told her.**

"**Okay. Where's David?" Nadya asked.**

"**Ya lover boy is over there waitin for ya." Racetrack told her. She walked over behind him and put her hands on his eyes.**

"**Guess who?" Nadya asked sweetly.**

"**My beautiful girlfriend?" David asked. The boys had noticed that since a few days ago, David had been more comfortable and outgoing. And now that they knew he was dating Nadya, they guessed that she was the reason.**

"**Good guess." Nadya replied taking her hands off his eyes. He got up and grabbed his hat off the side table. Nadya met him at the door with Racetrack and the three headed for the Distribution Office. David draped his arm around Nadya's shoulders and the couple chatted happily with Racetrack. When they got to their destination, David offered to get Nadya's papers for her so she stayed by the gat and talked to Mush who was still there. **

"**You're not going out with him just to make Spot jealous, are ya?" Mush asked.**

"**No, I do like David. And I couldn't do that to him. He was my friend before all this." Nadya answered.**

"**But what? There was a but in there so tell me." Mush said and Nadya smiled slightly.**

"**But I'm afraid that I won't get over Spot and I'll end up hurting David." Nadya told him.**

"**Look, I haven't known David all that long, but I know him well enough to know that he'll understand if ya talk to him. Don't pull a stunt like last night and I doubt that he'll be too upset." Mush told her, his eyes becoming sad.**

"**Mush, forget about her. She's mental to dump someone as great as you like that." Nadya told him comfortingly.**

"**Thanks Spirit. You rock." Mush told her with a smile.**

"**I know." Nadya replied with a smirk and Mush playfully pushed her.**

"**Hey, no violence." David said walking up to them with Racetrack.**

"**So, you're gonna sell with me and Jack right Spirit?" David asked.**

"**Um, actually I was gonna see if I could sell with Race today. I really need to talk my new friend Katherine." Nadya told him.**

"**You were?" Racetrack asked surprised.**

"**Yeah, I promise that I won't get too distracted by the horses. I just really need to talk to my new friend, who no offence you guys is a girl." Nadya replied.**

"**Okay, it's fine with me. Just don't get too distracted.**

"**Thanks. You can come too David. I just really need to talk to my friend." Nadya said.**

"**Oh that's okay, I understand. I'll just get Les and sell with Jack. You go talk to your friend and I'll see you at lunch." David told her giving her a smile.**

"**Thank you! I'll see you at Tibby's then. Bye David." Nadya replied giving him a hug and a quick peck on the lips before dragging Racetrack out into the streets and saying goodbye to the rest of her friends. Nadya drug Racetrack in the right direction for a few minutes before she stopped.**

"**What's the matter?" Racetrack asked.**

"**I don't know where I'm going." Nadya answered and Racetrack laughed.**

"**It's this way. You do know you're gonna have to learn your way around this city, right?" Racetrack told her leading Nadya through the street. **

"**Yeah, I know. So when do you boys wanna take the time to show me?" Nadya asked with a smirk.**

"**We'll find time." Racetrack told her. When they got to the Tracks, Nadya took Racetrack's hand and hurried inside. She dropped Racetrack's hand and looked around for Katherine. **

"**Are you sure your friend's here?" Racetrack asked Nadya just as she spotted Katherine's blonde hair and smiled.**

"**Yep. I just saw her. Come on, I want you to meet her." Nadya replied picking his hand back up and pulling him towards the iron fence.**

"**Katherine?" Nadya asked the blond girl when they reached her. The girl turned to Nadya and smiled.**

"**Nadya! I'm so glad you're here!" Katherine exclaimed hugging Nadya. **

"**Hey. I want you to meet someone." Nadya said pulling Racetrack forward. "This is my cousin, Racetrack Higgins. Race, this is my new friend Katherine um." Nadya said realizing that she didn't know Katherine's last name.**

"**Baker. My last name's Baker. It's nice to meet you Racetrack." Katherine said holding out her hand for a handshake. Racetrack took her hand and shook it.**

"**It was a pleasure to meet you, miss." Racetrack said mimicking Spot, and kissing her hand before letting it go. Katherine blushed and smiled.**

"**Please call me Kat, both of you." Katherine told them.**

"**Kat, I need to talk to you. I'll be there in a minute Race. Just start without me." Nadya said and Racetrack nodded and started selling. Katherine led Nadya to a bench nearby.**

"**So what do you need to talk to me about?" Katherine asked and Nadya told her all about the night before. **

"**So now I'm dating David and I still like Spot but I know I need to get over him. Then, this morning Race told me that the story wasn't what I thought it was and I needed to talk to Spot, I don't know if I can even be in the same room with him let alone talk to him. What should I do?" Nadya asked.**

"**Well first, take a few deep breaths so you can get back all that oxygen you lost from talking so fast. Then second I think you need to figure out who you like more. It seems better to stay with David while you're figuring this out because if you break up with him and then if you think you like him more than that would be a mess. You should also talk to Spot. If Racetrack was and the story wasn't what you think you saw then it may change everything." Katherine replied.**

"**Okay. Thanks Kat. And speaking of Racetrack, what do you think of him?" Nadya asked.**

"**Well he's really cute and he's smooth too. How do you know all these cute guys?" Katherine asked.**

"**Easy. I'm a Newsie and there aren't that many girl Newsies." Nadya said with a wink. Then Nadya's eyes and smile widened. "I've got an idea. Come to Tibby's with me and Race for lunch. Then you can meet the rest of the boys." Nadya suggested.**

"**Oh I don't know. What about Jeremy? I don't think he would want to come." Katherine said. Just then, the race ended and Jeremy rode over them.**

"**Hey Kat, some of the other racers have invited me to lunch. Is that okay?" Jeremy asked his sister. "Oh hey Nadya." He added seeing that Nadya was sitting there too.**

"**Hey Jeremy. I hope you win sometime today." Nadya replied and looked at Katherine hopefully.**

"**That's fine Jeremy. I'm going to hang out with Nadya for lunch." Katherine told him and Nadya hugged her.**

"**Aright, I'll see you later Kat, you too Nadya." Jeremy told the two girls.**

"**Bye." They chanted.**

"**Well, I gave to get selling or I won't be eating lunch. I'll meet you back here as soon as I'm finished, okay?" Nadya asked and Katherine nodded. Nadya went off and started selling. She looked over at Racetrack who was stealing glances at Katherine. Nadya smiled to herself and rolled her eyes at her cousin. Around 11:45, Nadya met back up with Katherine and then the two of them met with Racetrack outside the Tracks. **

"**Hey, Kat's gonna join us for lunch and meet the rest of the boys." Nadya announced.**

"**Alright, sounds great." Racetrack said flashing a smile. Nadya rolled her eyes and headed towards the city. When the tree arrived at Tibby's, most of the Newsies were already there.**

"**Hey boys, you didn't save me a seat?" Nadya asked the guys gathered around a few tables put together. All the Newsies turned around and smiled when they saw it was Nadya.**

"**Heya Spirit. How's it rolling?" Jack asked.**

"**Like a wheel. Guys, I want you to meet me friend, Kat. And stay boys." Nadya told them when they made to get up to meet her. **

"**Hello." Katherine said shyly. Nadya smiled.**

"**Alright, now for who's who. This goofball here is Mush, you already know Blink, the little one is Les, that's Skittery in the pink shirt," Nadya began. **

"**Hey, it's not pink! It's faded red." Skittery exclaimed.**

"**Uh-huh, sure it is Skits. And the one with the crutch is Crutchey, the on with glasses and the awesome hat is Specs, the smart mouth here is Jack, the blondie with glasses is Dutchey, and the one with dark hair is Bumlets." Nadya said finishing the introductions.**

"**I think you forgot someone." David said wrapping his arms around Nadya's waist and putting his chin on her shoulder. Nadya laughed and put her head on his.**

"**And this is David." Nadya told Katherine.**

"**I saved you a seat." David told his girlfriend as he let go and walked over to their seats.**

"**Alright boys, scoot your boots. I'm not letting Kat by herself with you boys. I want her to come back." Nadya told the Newsies. They shifted their seats so Katherine could sit in between Dutchey and Nadya who was sitting next to David. Racetrack took a seat in between Jack and Mush and across from the girls.**

"**So what are ya saying Spirit? That we're not friendly or loveable?" Jack asked.**

"**Nah, I'm saying that you boys can be a little overwhelming that's all." Nadya replied and Jack threw a fry at her which she ate with a smirk. After talking for a little while, Katherine opened up and made jokes along with Nadya and the boys. They were laughing at one of Nadya's stories when Jack, Racetrack, Mush, and Blink stopped, looking out the window of Tibby's. Nadya looked at them confused.**

"**What are you guys looking at?" She asked about to look out the window but Jack stopped her.**

"**Um, it's nothing. We'll be right back." Jack told her, nodding to Racetrack, Mush and Blink. The four got up and went to the door. Nadya looked out the window and she got a lump in her throat as she saw Spot walk up to the restaurant. Spot saw the boys and smiled.**

"**Good, I found you guys. Is Spirit in there? I need to talk to her." Spot said.**

"**Look Spot, ya should have waited a few days before coming back here. Ya should have listened to me. She's not ready to talk to ya." Racetrack told his friend.**

"**I would have waited but I really miss her and I wanna make this right." Spot began. He looked in the window and saw David with his arm around Nadya. Hey why is Davey acting like Spirit's his girl?" Spot asked and Jack sighed.**

"**Because she is. He asked her last night and she said yes because she thinks that she needs to get over ya. I don't think she likes him as much as she makes us believe." Jack told his friend. Spot's smile faded.**

"**He knows that I like her. How could he do that?" Spot asked raising his voice.**

"**He knew you liked her a little at first but I don't think he knows how much ya like her now." Blink said knowing how unusual it was for Spot to like one girl so much. **

"**That's no excuse! That's not fair! I didn't even get a chance to talk to her to fix it!" Spot yelled. From inside Tibby's, Nadya could hear him and did everything she could not to cry. **

"**Spot, I think you should come back in a few days. She's just not ready to talk to ya yet." Mush told him. Spot looked at them and then looked through the window. Nadya was looking at him, hurt in her bright blue eyes. She closed her eyes and turned away. Spot sighed and headed back to Brooklyn. Racetrack, Mush, Jack, and Blink went back into Tibby's and sat down across from a silent Nadya. Suddenly, Nadya jumped up and hurried out of Tibby's. Almost all the Newsies started after her but Jack stopped them and Mush got up.**

"**I'll go after her. Where would she go Race?" He asked.**

"**Well she loves water. It helps her think." Racetrack replied.**

"**The lake at Central Park. That's where Spot and I took her yesterday and she loved it." Blink said and Mush hurried out.**

"**I hope she's alright." Kat said and the Newsies nodded.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Mush hurried to Central Park. He found Nadya on a wooden dock on the edge of the lake. She had her head down, staring at the water. Her shoes were beside her feet barely skimmed the surface. Mush sat next to her but she did not look up. **

"**Did I do the right thing? Saying yes to David?" Nadya asked.**

"**You really like Spot don't you?" Mush asked back.**

"**You didn't answer my question, but yes I do. If I'm truly honest with myself, yes. But I do like David. I'm just so confused. Kat said I should talk to Spot and figure out whether I like him or David more. But I can't even be near Spot without almost breaking down. Mush I don't know what to do!" Nadya told him. She finally looked up and Mush could see that she was fighting back tears.**

"**Spirit, I think Kat's right. You need to stop lying to yourself and decide who you like more. Right now, it seems like Spot's winning, though. Just do what you said, be honest with yourself." Mush said and stood up. "Come on. I think a walk around Central Park would do you some good. I'm afraid that if you stare at the water any longer, you might go in and we'd never see you again." Mush added holding out his hand to help her up. Nadya laughed sadly took his hand and stood up. She grabbed her shoes and walked off the dock with Mush. They walked in silence until they came to a small bridge over the river that ran into the lake and throughout the park. Nadya dropped her shoes next to her, leaned over and sighed. Mush stood next to her. A few minutes later, Mush backed up suddenly. Nadya looked at him confused before turning to see what he was looking at. There at the end of the bridge was Spot. **

"**Um, you know I think I hear Jack calling me." Mush said hurrying off in the other direction. Nadya looked back at Spot, picked up her shoes and started off the bridge. Spot ran after her and caught her arm before she got away.**

"**Spirit wait, please?" Spot asked and Nadya turned around, her face blank and angry at the same time.**

"**Why? Why in world should I wait?" Nadya asked.**

"**Can you just give me a chance to explain?" Spot asked back. "What happened last night isn't what you think!" He added.**

"**Oh really? So you weren't alone in a room with Mush's girlfriend?" Nadya replied every word dripping with venom. **

"**Well, um, yes, but," Spot began but Nadya held up her hand to stop him.**

"**That's what I thought." Nadya whispered dangerously.**

"**I'm not letting you go until you let me explain." Spot said grabbing her wrist. Nadya sighed and shook her head.**

_**It's funny when you find yourself**_

_**Looking from the outside**_

_**I'm standing here but all I want**_

_**Is to be over there**_

_**Why did I let myself believe**_

_**Miracles could happen**_

_**Cause now I have to pretend**_

_**That I don't really care**_

_**I thought you were my fairytale**_

_**A dream when I'm not sleeping**_

_**A wish upon a star**_

_**That's coming true**_

_**But everbody else could tell**_

_**That I confused my feelings with the truth**_

_**When there was me and you**_

_**I swore I knew the melody**_

_**That I heard you singing**_

_**And when you smiled**_

_**You mad e me feel**_

_**Like I could sing along**_

_**But then you went and changed the words**_

_**Now my heart is empty**_

_**I'm only left with used-to-be's**_

_**And once upon a song**_

_**Now I know you're not a fairytale**_

_**And dreams were meant for sleeping**_

_**And wishes on a star**_

_**Just don't come true**_

_**Cause now even I can tell**_

_**That I confused my feelings with the truth**_

_**Cause I like the view**_

_**When there was me and you**_

_**I can't believe that I could be so blind**_

_**It's like you were floating**_

_**While I was falling **_

_**And I didn't mind**_

_**Cause I liked the view**_

_**I thought you felt it too**_

_**When there was me and you**_

**Nadya finished, slipped her hand out of Spot's grip and ran off. Spot was stunned. Just then, Mush, Racetrack, Jack and Blink walked up.**

"**I thought you were going back to Brooklyn, Spot. What did you say to her?" Racetrack asked.**

"**I just tried to explain and hse threw a song at me that made me realize how much I like her." Spot replied. "I'm really going back to Brooklyn now. See you guys later." Spot said and with that he left.**

"**Great. Now where did Spirit go?" Jack asked.**

"**I don't know but we've gotta find her. Those stinkin' Delancey's have a way of popping up at the worst time." Racetrack said and the rest of them nodded. "She's gonna be somewhere around the lake. Let's split up and look for her. Meet back here if you find her." He added. He and Mush went off and Jack and Blink headed in the other direction.**

"**She's a hider isn't she?" Mush asked as they looked everywhere around the lake.**

"**Yeah. When we were little, it got to the point that we wouldn't let her hide when we played hide and seek 'cause she always found the best hiding places." Racetrack answered and Mush laughed. The two boys came to the Willow Tree Blink, Spot, and Nadya had been the day before. Racetrack looked at the tree and saw a pair of shoes at the base and smiled to himself.**

"**Hey Mush, I think I found her." Racetrack said. The two of them hurried to the tree and looked up. There, on a low branch was Nadya with her back on the trunk and one leg swinging down. She was looking at the lake, her bright blue eyes glazed over.**

"**Spirit!" Racetrack called. She came out of her trance-like state and looked down. **

"**Hey guys. Is he gone yet?" Nadya asked.**

"**Yeah he's gone. You can come down now." Mush answered.**

"**Good. Coming down!!" Nadya said and climbed down.**

"**You really shouldn't run off like that, Dia." Racetrack told her.**

"**To tell you the truth, I have more important problems than the stupid Delancey brothers." Nadya snapped walking towards the lake.**

"**Okay, I'm sorry I mentioned it." Racetrack said. "Come on. We'd better go rescue Kat. We left her with Crutchey, David, and Dutchey." He added with a smirk.**

"**That was a brilliant idea Race." Nadya said sarcastically. She turned around with a smile and Racetrack couldn't help but stare at his cousin. She had a smile on her face, her ocean blue eyes sparkled with mischief, her brown hair fell down her back in elegant waves, and the sun shining behind her made her look a goddess.**

"**That's why we need to rescue her!" Racetrack said recovering and nodded back towards Tibby's and the three started walking.**

"**Yeah, and speaking of brilliant ideas, Mush. What was leaving with Spot Conlon about?" Nadya asked rounding on Mush. **

"**Look I'm sorry. I thought you two needed to talk. I'm sorry!" Mush exclaimed and Nadya hit him upside the head. **

"**You knew that I was, and still am, not ready to talk to him! I did not want him hear my song but he wouldn't understand and it just came out. It's not the one you heard last night, it's a different one but I still didn't want him to hear it and it's all you fault!" Nadya told him.**

"**I said I was sorry. I really am." Mush replied.**

"**I know you are. It's just that he makes me feel….oh I dunno. You know, just forget it. Let's go and rescue Kat." Nadya said and the three of them headed off. They met up with Jack and Blink on the way and they all arrived at Tibby's not long afterwards. Katherine was sitting in the same place and laughing with Dutchey, David and Crutchey. Nadya snuck up behind her friend and put her hands over Katherine's eyes like she did to David earlier.**

"**Um let's see. Who could it be? Nadya?" Katherine guess and Nadya removed her hands. **

"**So Dutchey, David, and Crutchey didn't scare you off did they?" Nadya asked sitting in David's lap so she could sit by her friend.**

"**No they haven't, yet. So what happened in the Park? You look like you're upset." Katherine asked.**

"**I'll tell you later. I don't wanna talk about it right now." Nadya replied. Katherine nodded and David hugged his girlfriend. They left Tibby's soon after that and the group wandered around. While the boys were distracted, Nadya explained to Katherine what happened at the park.**

"**You're going to have to make a decision, Nadya. You can't just keep both boys hanging like puppets." Katherine told her Nadya firmly.**

"**I think I like Spot more, but I don't feel I can trust him. But I can't get his smile or his eyes out of my head." Nadya replied.**

"**Well, sleep on it." Katherine told her before looking at her watch. "Oh my gosh. I've to get home. My parents are gonna freak!" She exclaimed.**

"**Alright, chill out Kat. I'll take you home." Nadya told her.**

"**Not alone, you're not. I'm going with you." Racetrack told them.**

"**I'm coming too." David said.**

"**Alright. We'll see you back at the Lodging House! We're taking Kat home." Nadya told the rest of the boys and they all told Katherine goodnight. The four walked towards Kat's house, by her direction, and realized that it wasn't far from the Lodging House.**

"**Well thanks for bringing me home. I'd invite you in to meet my parents but they won't be happy about me being late and they aren't the best people to talk to when they're upset. I'll see you later Nadya, David. I'll see you tomorrow, right Race?" Katherine asked Racetrack with a smile.**

"**Definitely; I'll see you tomorrow." Racetrack replied with a goofy grin. Katherine hugged her three friends before saying goodnight and entering the house. As the three left, Nadya thought she heard screaming and a thump come from the house but she decided it was just her imagination.**

"**Hey David, don't you live over here?" Racetrack asked.**

"**Yeah. Hey why don't you two come in and meet my parents?" David suggested taking Nadya's hand. She smiled but secretly wanted to retreat. When they got to David's home, Les hugged Nadya.**

"**Heya Les. What's shakin'?" Nadya asked.**

"**Not much. How are you?" Les asked.**

"**I'm fine." Nadya replied giving him a warm smile.**

"**Ma, pa, this is Nadya and you know Racetrack." David introduced.**

"**It's nice to meet you Nadya; and nice to see you again Racetrack. Now David tells us that Nadya is your cousin?" Mrs. Jacobs said.**

"**Yes by my mom." Racetrack replied.**

"**Well we actually have to run. It was great meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs." Nadya said with a smile. Racetrack nodded and waved before heading out the door. Nadya started to follow him but David caught her elbow.**

"**My parents have just invited you to dinner tomorrow night. Will you come?" David asked.**

"**Yeah I'll come. What time should I be here?" Nadya asked.**

"**Around 7:00 I guess. See you tomorrow." David answered giving Nadya a kiss on the cheek.**

"**Okay bye David." Nadya said and followed Racetrack.**

"**Are you gonna keep him dangling like that or what? Racetrack asked his cousin once they were on the street.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about Racetrack." Nadya told him.**

"**Oh right. So you weren't thinking about Spot just then, right?" Racetrack asked.**

"**Oh alright, you caught me! But I can't trust Spot so I just have to forget about him." Nadya replied.**

"**But you and David don't have that connection that you and Spot do. You're eyes don't light up for David like they do for Conlon." Racetrack told her as they came up on the Lodging House.**

"**Can we just drop it for now? I don't wanna talk about this with all the other guys, okay?" Nadya asked, entering the Lodging House. Racetrack dropped the subject and followed his cousin, closing the door behind them.**

"**Hey Spirit! Wanna join the game?" Mush asked her from the table where he, Blink, Snipeshooter, Skittery and Jack were playing a card game.**

"**No thanks. I'm really tired. I'm just gonna go on up to bed. Night you guys." Nadya said climbing the stairs. Racetrack sat down at the table and the boys dealed him into the game. **

"**So what happened? She seems down." Blink asked.**

"**I think she really likes Spot but she won't admit it to herself or anyone else." Racetrack answered.**

"**Great." Mush said.**

**Up in her room, Nadya paced back and forth.**

"**Oh what am I gonna do? Racetrack's right. I just don't know what to do." Nadya said to herself as she flopped on her bed. She sighed and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she had fallen into an uneasy sleep. Racetrack came in a few minutes later, but he saw that Nadya was already asleep; he kissed her on the forehead and turned off the light before leaving the room.**

"**The next evening, Nadya went to David's house for dinner and had a pleasant time. She thought David's parents were nice and Nadya and Sarah got along swimmingly. Over the next week or so, Nadya grew a little distant from everybody but more so from David. Spot came around once or twice but he didn't run into Nadya. The only one who she really seemed to talk to was Katherine. She came around a lot more and tried to keep the boys informed but it didn't seem to lift their moods any. Nadya even stayed most of the week at Katherine's house. David found her walking in Central Park with Katherine about a week after she talked with Spot. The brisk November wind blowing both the girl's hair about.**

"**Spirit, can I talk to you?" David asked her.**

"**Yeah, sure." Nadya replied not really all there.**

"**You know, I think I saw Race and Mush over there. I'll see you later Nadya." Katherine said hurrying off in the other direction.**

"**So what did you wanna talk to me about?" Nadya asked.**

"**About you." David answered. Nadya's head shot up and her eyes were filled confusion. "For about a week now you've been really distant. You barely talk to anyone except Kat and Race. You won't even talk to me or Mush! What's up with you? Talk to me." David said taking her hands.**

"**Alright. I've been thinking; About coming here, all the Newsies, and you and me. I've made a discovery. We don't really have too much in common. We don't exactly fit, do we? Think about it and be honest with yourself." Nadya began. David thought about it and smiled slightly. **

"**No, we really don't, do we? You and Spot fit more together than we do." David replied smiling at her.**

"**I think we'd a have a better relationship if we were just friends. I like you, David, please don't think I don't." Nadya started.**

"**But we are better off as friends. I understand, Spirit." David agreed.**

"**Good. I'm glad. This was so much easier than I imagined." Nadya said smiling. The two friends hugged. "Let's go find the others. I think I owe them an explanation and an apology." She added and they headed off to Tibby's. Nadya's mood had lifted considerably not that she and David were just friends. It had been on her conscience all week. She had felt bad that she truly liked Spot more in that way. They found all the boys and Katherine there and Nadya greeted them with a smiled.**

"**Hey guys. Look I'm sorry. I've been avoiding all of you the whole week but I just needed to figure some things out." Nadya told the boys as she sat down in between Mush and Racetrack. Mush smiled at her and jumped on her in a hug.**

"**I'm just glad that you're talking to us again. It was so boring without you being your normal self. We missed you." Mush told her as he let go. Nadya smiled as he pulled up a chair in between him and Jack. Katherine, Racetrack, and Blink were nowhere to be seen. **

"**Where are Kat, Race and Blink?" Nadya asked. The boys looked at each other and smirked. "Alright guys, where are they? What's going on?" She asked. Just then, the three in question walked in with wide smiles.**

"**Well, well, well, look who it is. Just the girl we wanted to see." Racetrack said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.**

"**And why were you looking for me?" Nadya asked.**

"**Well you're just gonna have to wait." Katherine answered.**

"**Oh man. I hate waiting." Nadya pouted.**

"**Well let's go do something to get your mind off of it." Katherine said grabbing Nadya's wrist.**

"**Alright; I guess I'll see you boys later!" Nadya told the Newsies and the boys waved at her. Mush and Racetrack laughed and followed the two girls out of Tibby's. They took Nadya to watch one of Jeremy's races. They talked a little bit before heading back towards Manhattan. They took a shortcut through Central Park on their way back to the Lodging House. Racetrack and Katherine walked a little bit ahead of Nadya and Mush, talking happily.**

"**They seem to be getting along pretty well, don't ya think?" Mush asked.**

"**Yeah. I know that Kat like him and Racetrack doesn't have to tell me that he likes her back. He was never really good at masking how he felt about people; especially girls." Nadya replied and Mush laughed. All of a sudden, Mush grabbed Nadya's elbow and pulled her behind a tree. She knew what he was doing, smiled, and went along with it. **_**Racetrack has always needed a little help.**_** Nadya thought. The two of them walked and talked a bit before Katherine and Racetrack found them again. The two girls looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation. When they finally looked away, they were both smiling knowingly.**

"**Oh, boys we have to get back to the Lodging House soon." Katherine said looking at her watch and the boys smirked. **

"**Why do we need to go back? It's only like five something." Nadya asked. None of them answered but Racetrack grabbed her hand and hurried off with the others right behind him. They soon got to the Lodging House and Racetrack drug Nadya in. The living room was completely dark except for the light from the stairs and kitchen.**

"**Why is it so dark in here? Race, what's going on?" Nadya asked as Racetrack let go of her hand and disappeared. Suddenly, the lights came on and the Newsies jumped up and shouted 'surprise'.**

"**Happy Birthday Spirit!" the boys chanted.**

"**How did you guys know that it was my birthday?" Nadya asked. She hadn't told any of them about her birthday because she didn't want to seem conceited about it and didn't really think it was a big deal.**

"**Racetrack told us." Mush replied giving her a hug. "Why didn't you tell us?" He added.**

"**It really didn't seem like that big of a deal." Nadya replied.**

"**It's your sixteenth birthday and you didn't think it was a big deal?" Jack asked. Nadya just shrugged. Just then, Racetrack came out behind Kloppman's counter with a cake. The cake had chocolate icing, 'Happy 16****th**** Spirit written in blue icing and a few lighted candles. As soon as Racetrack came out with the cake, all the Newsies started singing Happy Birthday to her. Nadya smiled a big smile, blew out the candles, and the boys clapped. **

"**Thank you guys so much." Nadya told them. "Come here Race. I gotta get my hug." Nadya added and he climbed over the counter. Racetrack wrapped his arms around her waist and Nadya wrapped her arms around his neck.**

"**Happy Birthday, Dia." He whispered in her ear making her smile again.**

"**Thanks Racetrack. I love you, cous." Nadya whispered back as they let go.**

"**Well before the cake, I have another surprise for you. Come with me." Racetrack told her grabbing her hand and pulling Nadya towards a large bridge that she guessed was the Brooklyn Bridge. They stopped at the edge of the bridge and Racetrack let go of her hand. "Alright, now just wait here. It shouldn't be long." He told her before heading back towards the Lodging House. Nadya just stood there confused. She sighed, turned around and looked out at the water.**

"**Pretty, ain't it?" A familiar voice asked from behind her. Nadya spun around to find Spot standing there.**

"**Yeah, it is." Nadya replied. 'Race is so sneaky.' She thought. "Alright Spot. I know that you've wanted to explain for a while. So, I'm listening." Nadya told him.**

"**Alright. I just wanna say again that what happened was not what you think. I went back to the Lodging House to make sure everything was ready for when ya got there and what's-her-face came in and started flirting with me and stuff. I tried to tell her to go away but she wouldn't. She came up and tried to kiss me just as you all came it. I promise that's what happened." Spot explained. Nadya, who had down, looked and their eyes locked again. Nadya saw the truth in his eyes and smiled. She walked towards him and hugged him.**

"**I believe you Spot." Nadya told him. Spot smiled and hugged her back tightly. "I guess we should head back to the party." She added.**

"**Hold on. I got you a present." Spot said pulling a box out of his pocket. He handed the box to her and Nadya smiled. She opened the box and gasped. In the box was a silver necklace with a pendant at the end. The pendant was a silver treble cleft with a turquoise stone on the end.**

"**Spot, it's beautiful. I love it. But how did you pay for it? It must have been expensive." Nadya asked.**

"**It wasn't outrageous. Besides, I've been saving up for something special." Spot replied with a charming smile. Nadya smiled back and took the necklace out of the box. **

"**Put it on me?" Nadya asked holding it out to him. Spot took it, Nadya turned around and he fastened the silver chain around her neck. "Thank you Spot." Nadya added standing on tip-toe and giving him a kiss on the cheek.**

"**You're welcome. Now let's go back to your party." Spot said nodding that way and the two headed back to the Lodging House. It wasn't long before they reached the Lodging House and Nadya opened the door. The rest of the Newsies were all standing around drinking punch waiting for her.**

"**Finally! Where have you been? We were about to dispatch the search parties!" Mush exclaimed.**

"**I was fixing a friendship, thank you very much. You have a problem with that?" Nadya asked sarcastically putting her hands on her hips and stepping aside to reveal Spot.**

"**Nope. Quite the opposite. I'm glad you two are friends again." Mush said giving Nadya a side hug.**

"**So where's my cake? I'm hungry!" Nadya exclaimed. Dutchey brought out the cake with some paper plates, forks and a cutting knife. After all the Newsies had their cake, they had presents.**

"**Oh guys you didn't have to get me anything!" Nadya told them.**

"**Oh hush and take the presents!" Jack replied. Nadya smiled, rolled her eyes and opened the first present. It was from Racetrack, Mush, Jack, and Blink. They had got her a stuffed Tiger and she loved it. Dutchey, Specs, and Crutchey got her two new books, ****I am Morgan le Fay**** and ****A Girl With A Pearl Earring****. Bumlets, Pie Eater, Boots and Snipeshooter made her some wooden swords and David and Les gave Nadya some homemade brownies.**

"**You guys rock. I love you people." Nadya told them and gave them all a hug. Then she noticed someone was missing.**

"**Where's Kat?" Nadya asked.**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Where's Kat? She was here earlier." Nadya asked. Racetrack and Mush exchanged a look.**

"**Her father came by. He yelled at Kat, grabbed her wrist and dragged her home." Racetrack told her. The color in Nadya's face seemed to drain.**

"**Oh no. I have to go see her." Nadya said putting her presents down and getting up. **

"**What's the matter?" Racetrack asked.**

"**I can't tell you. I just have to go see her now." Nadya replied heading towards the door. Racetrack grabbed her by the elbow.**

"**Does he beat her?" Racetrack asked. Nadya didn't look at him. "Well, that means yes." He added.**

"**How did you know? I had to pry it out of her." Nadya told him.**

"**I noticed the bruises on her arms when she would forget about her sweater and a few on her face. I just never said anything because I didn't want to upset her and I wasn't sure if I was right. I had hoped I wasn't." Racetrack replied.**

"**She can't go through this anymore. I can't stand here and do nothing any longer!" Nadya exclaimed. **

"**No matter how tough you think you are, the reality is that you can't take on a full grown man who is probably drunk all by yourself. Whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you." Racetrack told her.**

"**Me too." Mush said.**

"**Us too." Spot and Jack said.**

"**Fine, but that's it. It would look really bad if the entire Manhattan Newsie crew walked up to the Baker House. Come on you guys." Nadya said and exited. The boys followed her out and all the way to Katherine's house. Nadya knocked on the door and soon a small woman with hazel eyes and mousey brown hair cracked open the door but opened it wider when she saw who it was.**

"**Oh Nadya, I'm so glad you're here. Katherine is upstairs. She got it kind of bad this time." The woman said letting them in.**

"**Thanks Mrs. Baker. These are my friends and I have to take Kat this time. I can't let her go through this anymore." Nadya told her. Mrs. Baker nodded and motioned them upstairs. Nadya and the four boys went upstairs and walked down the hall. Nadya led them to a door at the end of the hall and knocked before entering. She looked around the room. It was small with one dresser, a bed and a side table. There was nothing on the walls and the bed had faded covers. Nadya then spotted Katherine huddled in a corner. **

"**Kat, it's just me. It's alright, he's not here." Nadya told her. Katherine got up ran to her friend and flung her arms around Nadya's neck. "Why was it this time?" Nadya asked.**

"**He didn't like that I was late getting home because I was hanging around a bunch of 'good for nothing' boys, as he put it." Katherine said tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry that I ruined your party." She added.**

"**Don't be. Now go get your stuff. We're taking you away from here." Nadya told her friend, letting go.**

"**We?" Katherine asked and Nadya stepped aside, revealing Racetrack, Mush, Spot and Jack. "You told?"**

"**No, she didn't. I figured it out. And the guys came along to help. We care about you Kat and we don't want you to suffer here." Racetrack said giving Katherine a small smile and she returned it. She then turned around and headed back to her closet. Nadya went with her and helped with the boys stood awkwardly in the room. A few minutes later, the girls came back out smiling. Just then, a door slammed and a man's angry voice filled the house.**

"**Katherine Baker! You better still be in your room!" Mr. Baker yelled as he pounded up the stairs.**

"**We can go out the window. There's a terrace. Race, take Kat and hurry back towards the Lodging House as fast as you can so that he won't catch you." Nadya told Racetrack and Katherine. They nodded and headed out the window.**

"**Go on Spirit." Mush told her.**

"**No, you two go. He knows me so I can make up a story. Go now before he gets up here." Nadya whispered.**

"**But you could get hurt." Spot argued as Mush did what he was told and climbed out the window.**

"**Katherine! Who are you talking to?" Mr. Baker yelled. Nadya could hear that he at the other end of the hall.**

"**Just go. I'll be fine. I'll be right behind you, I promise. Now go!" Nadya told him. He sighed and climbed out the window. Nadya's heart beat fast as she looked out the window. Spot had climbed down and was now looking up at her. Nadya took a deep breath and started climbing out of the window just as the door opened to reveal a fuming Mr. Baker. He was a tall man with balding blonde hair and Katherine's green eyes, although his were hard, angry, and empty. **

"**You! Where is Katherine? You made her leave didn't you?" Mr. Baker yelled at her moving quickly towards her. Nadya scrambled out the window but not before Mr. Baker grabbed Nadya's wrist.**

"**Mr. Baker, please. Please don't do this." Nadya pleaded. **

"**How could you take her away from me?" Mr. Baker asked angrily shaking Nadya. They she slipped from her foothold and started to slip. Mr. Baker loosened his grip and Spot yelled her name below her. Suddenly Nadya was falling and watching Mr. Baker stare down at her with cold, empty eyes. And almost as soon as it started, it stopped. She looked around to see Spot had caught her.**

"**Are you hurt?" Spot asked, worry in his eyes.**

"**No. I'm alright." Nadya replied as Spot put her down. She then flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you Spot." She whispered to him.**

"**Anytime." Spot said. They let go and smiled at each other. "We'd better get back before that loony drunk come out here and I kill him." He added and Nadya nodded. Spot grabbed her hand and the two hurried back to the Lodging House. Not much later, Spot and Nadya burst through the Lodging House door panting. **

"**Are you two okay?" Racetrack asked them. Nadya walked over to the couch and plopped down in between Jack and Mush and put her head on Mush's lap. **

"**Yeah we're alright. Of course Spirit had to be her stubborn self and went out the window last. The guy came in, grabbed her wrist and made her fall. I caught her but she's still shaken from it." Spot told Racetrack.**

"**Spirit, it's okay. You're alright now." Jack told her putting a hand on her back and looked up at Racetrack. "She won't stop shaking." He added. Nadya body shook before she coughed violently again. When she stopped, she breathed heavily. The boys and Katherine gave each other distressed looks.**

"**Come on Spirit. We need to get you upstairs." Mush told her. He stood up and helped her up but as soon as she stood, she faltered and Mush had to steady her.**

"**Thanks." She said softly.**

"**No problem. We'll just have to carry you up there. Spot get over here and carry Spirit. I'm better at piggy-back rides." Mush said. Spot rolled his eyes at Mush, walked over to them and swept Nadya up with ease.**

"**Thanks again Spot." Nadya told him weakly.**

"**I told you anytime Spirit." Spot told her with a smile. Nadya smiled back, leaned her head against Spot, and gave into her exhaust. Spot carried Nadya into her room and set her on the bed. He covered her with the blanket making her cuddle underneath it. Racetrack, Katherine, Mush, Jack, and Blink came up behind Spot and smiled sadly at Nadya.**

"**Some party, huh?" Blink asked sarcastically trying to lighten up the mood.**

"**I feel bad about ruining her birthday party." Katherine said.**

"**You didn't ruin it Kat. I'm sure she would say that she had a great one because we got you out of there. I promise that you didn't ruin it." Racetrack told her with a smile.**

"**Thanks Racetrack." Katherine said returning a smile.**

"**Would you two just go out already? Jeez!" Mush exclaimed. Racetrack whispered something in Katherine's ear. She smiled shyly and nodded. Racetrack smiled widely as he laced his fingers with hers. Racetrack gave Mush a secret wink and Mush rolled his eyes at him.**

"**Let's let her sleep." Spot suggested not taking his eyes from Nadya.**

"**Yeah, let's go back downstairs." Jack agreed leading the rest of them out of the room. Everyone exited except for Spot who just kept staring at Nadya. She mesmerized him. No girl had ever captivated Spot like Nadya did. She was brave, selfless, confident, beautiful inside and out, and loving. Spot's favorite feature about this girl was her eyes; bright ocean blue and they seemed to see into his soul.**

"**You really do like this one don't you Brooklyn?" Jack asked him from the doorway.**

"**Yeah, I do. Jack, I think I'm falling in love with her." Spot answered.**

"**Well then I would prove it to her, but don't go too fast. She did just forgive you." Jack told him.**

"**Yeah. Well I guess we should go downstairs." Spot said but still didn't move. His eyes fixed on Nadya. Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed Spot arm.**

"**Come on Romeo." Jack said pulling his friend out of the room. He closed the door and pushed Spot towards downstairs.**

"**I think someone has got it bad for Spirit." Mush teased as Jack pushed Spot down the stairs.**

"**Shut it Mush before I make ya." Spot threatened.**

"**Oh come on Spot. Everybody already knows it except Spirit." Blink interjected. Spot didn't say anything but sat down on the couch. The Newsies dropped it and instead, started a game of poker. Katherine watched the three or so games before yawning.**

"**Um, Race, where am I going to sleep?" She asked.**

"**In Nadya's room. You get the top bunk." Racetrack answered.**

"**Where's Spot gonna sleep tonight?" Jack asked.**

"**I can sleep on the couch. I don't care." Spot said.**

"**Night guys. Good night Race." Katherine said giving Racetrack a kiss on the cheek and heading up the stairs.**

"**Well, Racetrack finally found a girlfriend." Dutchey said sarcastically earning a smack from Racetrack.**

"**You have a respectable girlfriend?" Racetrack asked. Dutchey shook his head. "Then shut it." He added.**

"**Well I'm going to bed before I lose anymore money. Night guys." Blink said heading upstairs. Most of the boys followed leaving only Racetrack, Spot, Jack, and Blink.**

"**So you got it bad for my cousin, huh Spot?" Racetrack asked Spot.**

"**Well, um, er." Spot began.**

"**Oh good grief! Spot loves her." Jack said. Spot hit him on the arm.**

"**Okay look Spot. You're my friend and all but I have to give ya 'the speech'. Nadya is like a baby sister to me. So if you hurt her, then I will have to beat you into the ground. You understand right?" Racetrack said.**

"**Yeah of course but I don't think she likes me like that. So you don't have to worry too much." Spot replied. Mush rolled his eyes and shook his head.**

"**Well you never know. She has a tendency to surprise people. I'm gonna head upstairs. Night you guys." Racetrack said grabbing his deck of cards and bounding up the stairs. **

"**Me too; I'm exhausted." Mush said. Jack agreed and the two followed Racetrack. Spot grabbed a blanket from the nearby closet and plopped down on the couch. He closed his eyes, thought of Nadya and drifted off to sleep. A few hours later, Spot woke up to a shuffling around in the kitchen. He got up and walked to the kitchen as quietly as he could. When he opened the door, he smiled. Nadya was climbing on the counter to reach the higher cabinets. She looked through one of them and pulled out a cup. Spot walked into the kitchen and Nadya turned her head at the sound of his footsteps.**

"**Need some help there Spirit?" Spot asked her.**

"**Well maybe a little." Nadya replied. Spot helped her down and ruffled her hair a little. Nadya pushed him playfully.**

"**Hey now little one." Spot teased. Nadya stuck her tongue out at him, grabbed her cup and filled it with water.**

"**So what are you doing down here, Spot?" Nadya asked him.**

"**I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Spot replied.**

"**Did I wake you up? I'm sorry." Nadya apologized.**

"**No you didn't. I was already awake." Spot lied.**

"**Oh, alright. I'm glad I didn't wake you up." Nadya said. She finished her water and put her cup in the sink. "Well I guess I'll head on up back to bed. Good night Spot." Nadya told him walking to the door.**

"**Spirit." Spot called before she left and Nadya turned around. "I'm glad we're friends again." He told her and she smiled at him.**

"**Me too, Spot. Being mad at you took a lot of energy." She said with a wink, making Spot smile, before she exited. Spot went back to the couch and lay down. Suddenly Nadya appeared above him leaning on the back of the couch.**

"**One question before you go back to sleep." Nadya said.**

"**Ask away midget girl." Spot said smirking.**

"**If I have a problem sleeping, would it bother you for me to come down and talk to you?" Nadya asked almost timidly. Spot smiled at her.**

"**Nope; wouldn't bother me a bit. You can talk to me all you want." Spot told her and she smiled warmly.**

"**Thanks Spot. Good night." Nadya said heading towards the stairs.**

"**Sweet dreams Spirit." Spot said as she reached the middle of the stairs. She faced him with a smile still her face.**

"**You too, Spot." Nadya said. She climbed the rest of the stairs and disappeared into the bunkroom. Spot smiled at nothing unparticular and drifted back to sleep.**

_Nadya was suddenly in a dark cold alley. _

"_No one to save you now, huh shrimp?" a cold voice asked making Nadya freeze. She knew that voice. She spun around to see a tall young man with long dirty-blonde hair and empty, cold dark brown eyes; Adam Brown. Adam was one of Nadya's cousins from her mother's side and had never liked her._

"_Adam." Nadya whispered. He was one of the only people who she was ever really scared of. _

"_No Newsies here to protect you this time tootsie." Another voice sneered. Nadya turned around to see Oscar leaning against the alley wall with Morris snickering next to him._

"_Delanceys." Nadya said angrily narrowing her eyes._

"_Give me back my daughter, girl." Yet another voice demanded. Nadya spun around and saw Mr. Baker holding an almost empty bottle of whiskey. _

"_Mr. Baker." Nadya said. She saw that she was surrounded and the four males were advancing towards her. Nadya started to panic. She tried to run in between Oscar and Morris but they caught her and pushed her back in the middle of the circle they had made around her. She looked at all of them and tried to find an escape route but there wasn't one. She was trapped. She looked at Adam who had an evil grin on his face. He raised his arm across his chest and Nadya knew what was going to happen. He hit her, just like so many years ago, with such force that Nadya was knocked to the ground._

**Nadya then woke up with a start. She sat up and realized that it was all a dream. She was breathing heavily and the room spun a little bit. Nadya threw the covers back and hurried out of the bunkroom. She ran down the stairs and to the couch where Spot lay asleep. Nadya looked at the grandfather clock in the entry way. It read 3:35 am. It had been a few hours since Nadya went back to bed. She looked at Spot sleeping. **_**He looks so perfect. **_**She thought. **_**I don't want to bother him.**_

"**Spirit?" Spot asked groggily as he sat up. "Hey what's the matter?" He asked seeing how upset she was.**

"**I had a really bad nightmare and I don't wanna be alone. But I can go bother Race if you want to sleep." Nadya said.**

"**No, no, come here." Spot said. She looked so scared. Her face was white, her eyes held fear, she was breathing heavily, and her face was a little perspired. She sat down on the couch next to Spot and he put his arm around her. He then realized she was shaking too. **

"**Spirit, you're shaking. This must have been a really bad dream." He said pulling her close.**

"**It was so real." Nadya whispered and absentmindedly rubbed her cheek where Adam had hit her in the dream.**

"**Tell me about it. It may make you feel better." Spot told her comfortingly. Nadya laid her head on his shoulder and told him her dream. When she finished, she had tears streaking her cheeks. **

"**Who's Adam?" Spot asked.**

"**Adam Brown is a cousin from my mom's side. Actually, he's Aunt Deloris' son. He loves to torture me. He's scared me forever. I don't know what it is about him but he's always scared me. Adam's about four years older than me." Nadya answered. **

"**I'm sorry you got scared." Spot said.**

"**Thanks Spot; for listening. Do you mind if I stay here a little while longer? I don't know if I can be by myself right now." Nadya asked.**

"**Sure you can stay down here." Spot told her and Nadya smiled. Soon Nadya fell asleep on Spot's shoulder. She looked so peaceful and innocent to him. Spot let his hand fall to her waist and he kissed the top of her head. He put his head on hers and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.**


End file.
